Ríos de Sangre
by Buclefor
Summary: Hay quien piense que los campos de la justicia están poblados de odio, abrasados por odios antiguos, pero incluso en tierra calcinada pueden nacer los brotes verdes de la esperanza, la amistad o el amor. Tras años de batallas, dos almas cansadas del chocar de los aceros han encontrado un sentimiento olvidado, y ello hará que elijan un camino separado de la guerra y el odio.
1. Capítulo 1: Doble Traición

Capítulo 1: Doble traición

El sol se eleva por encima de las torres demacianas seguido por los ojos acerados de Garen, el frío de la mañana huye de los hombros del guerrero ataviado con el azul y el dorado de su nación. La mirada del poder de demacia está perdida en un horizonte que para él no existe, lleva ya meses viviendo sin vivir realmente, desde aquel encuentro en los campos de la justicia que en su momento se presentaba como uno más. Aquel día la visión de la academia de la guerra de Garen cambió, como lo hizo también el sentido de su lealtad. En todo ello pensaba Garen cuando una poderosa mano se posó en su hombro haciendo que el guerrero demaciano saliera de su estupor. Garen se dio la vuelta y vio a su príncipe mirándole con una mirada despreocupada, la que los amigos de la infancia te brindan incluso antes de la batalla,nunca mejor dicho ya que inmediatamente la boca de Jarvan confirmó lo que Garen suponía su antiguo amigo quería decirle.

-Hey, despierta de una vez, tenemos que acudir a los campos, tenemos un enfrentamiento de la liga.

-¿Otro?¿Cuántos van ya esta semana?.

-Unos cuantos, lo se, últimamente nos llaman mucho a la grieta, pero siempre es mejor eso que tener que derramar la sangre de nuestros hombres.

-Preferiría no tener que hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Quizá a no mucho tardar se pueda cumplir tu deseo amigo...-el rostro de Jarvan revelaba que había un mensaje oculto detrás de esas palabras,algo que el príncipe supone que a Garen le hará ilusión oír, nada más lejos de la verdad.

-Eso espero,cada día avanza un poco más este sentimiento de cansancio.

-Vamos anciano-dice Jarvan golpeando el hombro de su amigo-nos esperan para la invocación, hoy tenemos de compañera a la princesa de Freijord y la guerrera solari, además claro de tu hermanita, y un caballero demaciano no hace esperar a las señoritas.

Con una risa sarcástica Garen se resigna a acompañar a Jarvan por los pasillos hasta la sala de invocación, allí esperan charlando tranquilamente tres mujeres que se giran y saludan sonriendo cuando los dos guerreros cruzan la doble puerta de roble. La más joven de ellas, de cabello rubio y armadura con los colores de demacia se acerca dando saltos a Garen y le abraza, Garen no se lo devuelve, simplemente se limita a esperar hasta que ella le suelta y se dirige a hacer una reverencia ante el príncipe.

-Tienes que dejar de crecer Garen, o llegará el día en que tenga que subirme a un taburete para hablar contigo-la joven Lux lucía una sonrisa radiante a juego con ella.

-Quizá tú deberías empezar a crecer, un guerrero demaciano no debería, ser tan enclenque.

-Oye, que no hay que ser tan grande como tú para luchar en los campos de la justicia, y si no recuerdo mal, el otro día ese yordle, Teemo, te tuvo amedrentado un buen rato en la grieta.

-Sólo al principio...

Lux suelta una carcajada y se dirige a la plataforma de invocación. Garen y Jarvan intercambian saludos de cortesía con Ashe y Leona quienes responden con el protocolo propio de quien representa a su nación en la academia de la guerra. Una vez todos han tomado posiciones en la plataforma, se produce un destello de luz púrpura y los cinco campeones desaparecen entre ríos de energía arcana para reaparecer segundos después en la grieta del invocador, donde una voz femenina ya conocida les da la bienvenida a la batalla. Los campeones han dejado atrás las risas, la seriedad puebla sus rostros y raudos adquieren los objetos que potenciarán sus habilidades en el encuentro y toman posiciones para el combate a la espera de que los súbditos sean generados en el nexo. Garen asciende a la parte superior de la grieta por la jungla, cubriendo a su príncipe, mientras avanza por los arbustos escudriñando las sombras aprecia al otro lado del río un destello plateado acompañado de un trazo rojo sangre, y por un momento, el poder de demacia queda atrapado en un recuerdo lejano y agridulce. Sólo la voz de su amigo le saca de su trance cuando ambos se lanzan acero en mano contra el gólem que espera un próximo final.

Lux empieza la descarga de luz que destroza los súbditos enemigos, pero no tarda en encontrarse con su rival en el centro del campo de batalla. Katarina, la hoja siniestra, aparece en un remolino de acero ante la joven demaciana, sus cuchillas empiezan a rebotar entre los súbditos de Lux y con un rápido combo de golpes la noxiana elimina la oleada de súbditos, y en medio de la calle las dos mujeres enfrentan sus miradas, supuestas a estar llenas de odio, aunque para un buen observador, sólo mostrarían una rivalidad extrema entre dos guerreras de leyenda. Una nueva oleada de súbditos pone a prueba las habilidades de las dos, que sin demora se lanzan al ataque. Lux calcula cada golpe, cada hechizo, su objetivo, desgastar a Katarina hasta que pueda ejecutar su ataque final y hacerla desaparecer entre un destello devastador, la noxiana sin embargo parece no tener intención de atacar directamente a su rival, simplemente se limita a acabar con los súbditos y esquivar sin mucha dificultad las oleadas de energía que la demaciana descarga sobre ella. Su mente, perdida en miles de pensamientos no presta atención al combate, se limita a intentar captar los gritos de batalla que se perciben en la parte superior del mapa, donde Garen y Darius cruzan aceros. Katarina sigue en su mente el ondear de la bufanda que cubre el rostro del poder de demacia hasta unos meses atrás, hasta un combate en la grieta, hasta el fondo de unos arbustos, hasta el chocar de dos aceros, de dos naciones, de dos pares de labios.

Lux parece darse cuenta del estado de trance de Katarina y le hace una señal imperceptible a Jarvan, en ese momento Katarina es consciente de como a su lado cae con fuerza un estandarte demaciano, y un segundo después el príncipe de su eterna enemiga se abalanza sobre la hija del General Du Coteau, pero Katarina tiene tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente para no verse afectada por la embestida, Luz lanza una rápida de combinación de hechizos que la noxiana esquiva gracias a su shunpo, en ese momento, la joven demaciana está a merced de la hoja siniestra, Jarvan está demasiado lejos como para auxiliarla y Katarina lanza uno de sus cuchillos contra ella, gira sobre si misma e inflige un gran daño a la guerrera de la luz. Luz apenas tiene tiempo de utilizar su vara para cubrirse antes de que Katarina ejecute su loto mortal, las hojas vuelan y se estrellan contra una barrera de luz que se desgasta rápidamente. Lux consigue alejarse herida de Katarina y antes de que ésta vuelque su furia sobre Jarvan que está en desventaja respecto a la noxiana lanza su ataque final, y entre destellos llenos de destrucción los súbditos enemigos desaparecen y con ellos gran parte de la vida de su rival. Katarina ahora es susceptible de ser eliminada por los demacianos, y ya recargado, usa su shunpo para saltar sobre uno de los súbditos que forma parte de una nueva oleada de su nexo. Inicia el camino de vuelta a la base con la desagradable sensación del ataque fallido y un sentimiento de intranquilidad que se refleja en un rápido vistazo entre los árboles que ocultan la batalla encarnizada que tiene lugar entre el poder de demacia y la mano de noxus.

Saltan chispas al chocar de los aceros cuando el hacha de Darius y la gran espada de Garen se encuentran en el fervor de la batalla, se puede apreciar el ansia del general noxiano en cada golpe que lanza contra el héroe demaciano, un sentimiento que va más allá del odio entre las dos naciones de Valoran. Darius acomete a Garen con fuerza, en su mente una idea, un resentimiento hacia aquel hombre que ha hecho germinar la traición en las filas del general noxiano, algo imperdonable para Darius. Garen es consciente de la virulencia que está tomando el encuentro, sabe que cuando las habilidades definitivas de ambos entren en acción uno de los dos caerá y eso marcaría sobre manera el rumbo del encuentro. Aún sabiendo eso Garen no es capaz de centrar su mente en el combate pues sabe que acaba de tener lugar un enfrentamiento en el corazón de la grieta en el que ambas partes significan para él lo suficiente como para distraerle. Garen no logra esquivar un amplio ataque circular de Darius queda gravemente herido, un instante después oye un aullido lejano que precede a un ataque repentino de Warwick quien se acerca velozmente hasta él, Garen no puede reaccionar antes de que el hacha de Darius se posicione sobre su cintura y o atraiga hasta su rival. Garen, sabiendo que no queda ya oportunidad para una retirada vuelca su poca furia sobre Darius intentando hacer el daño suficiente para invocar a los poderes de demacia con la suficiente fuerza y al menos arrastrar al noxiano en su caída. Los dos guerreros están al borde de la muerte y Darius se alza en el aire para ejecutar su guillotina noxiana al tiempo que Garen grita con fuerza el nombre de su patria para ajusticiar al enemigo. La coordinación es perfecta y ambos se ven en el suelo, sus consciencias se separan de su cuerpo etéreo y vuelven momentáneamente a la sala de invocación. Darius siente la sangre hervir en sus venas y lanza un rugido que retruena en la sala pero no más allá, Garen sin embargo agacha la cabeza y deja que las lágrimas corran por su cara hasta la bufanda de azul demaciano, la misma que no deja ver como sus labios maldicen esa guerra, esa maldita grieta que se queda pequeña al lado de la que atraviesa su corazón. Se hace el silencio y ambos vuelven al campo de batalla envueltos en oscuros pensamientos y energía arcana, un día más las leyendas de Valoran se enfrentan, un día más se mantienen en pie las murallas entre hermanos y amantes esclavos de la guerra.

Finaliza el encuentro con una victoria ajustada decidida en una lucha de equipo en la que Katarina se vio mermada por el acoso de Leona y el asalto de Ashe dando así la victoria al equipo de los tres demacianos. Garen, Lux y Jarvan regresan al palacio demaciano dejando atrás a sus dos compañeras que emprenden el camino astral hasta sus hogares. Después de despedirse del príncipe, los dos hermanos caminan por las calles de la ciudad-estado en silencio, esta vez Garen no ha podido disimular lo suficiente y Lux se ha dado cuenta de que algo turba a su hermano.

-Estás muy callado-la voz de Lux se muestra claramente preocupada, ella sabe que su hermano la protegería de cualquier cosa, incluso de él mismo, y eso incluye el tener secretos para con ella, soportar el peso de los problemas sólo.

-No, es sólo que tú hablas demasiado, como siempre- Garen acompaña sus palabras de un alborotar del cabello de su hermana para quitar importancia a su respuesta e intentar disimular.

-No me refiero a eso...

-¿Y entonces qué te pasa?-Garen se pone nervioso al atisbar que su hermana quiere preguntar algo que no se atreve a saber, algo muy inusual en ella.

-Ya hace un par de meses que siempre estás muy callado, y he visto que evitas la liga, antes tampoco te gustaba mucho, pero al menos no tenías esa mirada cada vez que nos invocan.

-No se de que me estás hablando Lux, soy el de siempre, pero el cansancio se nota, llevamos casi seis meses en el que cada uno el número de veces que somos llamados a la grieta aumenta, necesito un descanso.

-No es cansancio lo que yo veo.

-¿ y qué ves?.

-Miedo.

-No te entiendo, que yo sepa, nunca he dado una sola muestra de terror o pánico en batalla, no entiendo lo que dices- Garen se pone a la defensiva y eso sólo confirma las sospechas de Lux.

-Claro que tú no tienes miedo cuando luchas, llevas haciéndolo desde que éramos pequeños, y es por eso que se que tienes miedo, porque te he visto feliz y enfadado, y muchas cosas más, pero nunca he visto el miedo en tu cara, y no se decir que es lo que hay en ella cuando entras en la sala de invocación, por eso supongo que es miedo. No se de que, no se lo que te asusta, pero si me lo dijeras, podría ayudarte o protegerte, como tu siempre has hecho conmigo.

-Sólo son imaginaciones tuyas Lux, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, vamos a casa, es tarde y puede que mañana tengamos que volver a la grieta.-Garen avanza hacia la mansión de la famila que protege a la realeza de demacia desde hace generaciones, dándole la espalda a su hermana menor.

-Antes no teníamos secretos.-Garen se detiene ente la puerta doble del recinto, los instantes de duda del guerrero se hacen eternos para ambos, Lux ha dado en una herida profunda que ambos conocen pero que ninguno admite, Garen retoma el paso y así queda en silencio demacia, con la amargura en la noche de unas lágrimas brillantes, como un río de estrellas que desemboca en los labios apretados de quien se ve impotente ante el sufrimiento de un ser querido.

Katarina camina en silencio y sin rumbo por los pasillos del palacio noxiano, distraída en la pelea de ese día, no era el sentimiento de derrota lo que la inquietaba, era el recuerdo de la colisión de sus cuchillas contra la armadura demaciana de Garen, así como el golpe de la espada de éste sobre su brazo en la pelea de equipo que decidió el resultado del enfrentamiento. No se lo imaginaba, había percibido un dolor, un arrepentimiento en ese golpe, al igual que las cuchillas que impactaban en el guerrero demaciano eran mucho menos veloces que las que acometían a los demás rivales. No había voluntad de herir en ninguno de los dos, no al menos al otro. Katarina sólo sale de su trance al sentir un acero de gran tamaño volando hacia ella, la hoja siniestra tiene el tiempo justo de agacharse y esquivar el proyectil que seguro la hubiera matado. Un segundo después, una gran hacha

giratoria se encuentra volado de nuevo a las manos de su dueño.

-Dando un paseo nocturno eh, hace una noche preciosa para una ejecución.-Draven, el ejecutor glorioso y hermano pequeño de Darius se alza ante Katarina, en su cara el desproporcionado ego característico del verdugo reflejado en una sonrisa sádica.

-¿No tienes a nadie al que perseguir con tu patético numerito?.-Las palabras de Katarina suelen ser afiladas, pero más cuando van dirigidas a Draven, quien no goza en absoluto de la amabilidad de la casa Du Coteau.

-Eh, eh, más despacio pelirroja, o la siguiente en caer bajo mi hacha podrías ser tú.-Draven pareciía disfrutar con aquello.

-Tendrías suerte si consigues tocarme.

-Bueno, los noxianos hay algo que aborrecemos aparte de la debilidad, ¿sabes qué es?.

-Sorprende me.

-La traición.

-¿Y?

-Que si ya de por sí eres un frágil gatito que prentende arañar a los demacianos como si fuera un verdadero soldado, sería horrible para un noxiano, o una noxiana, ser un gatito traidor¿no lo crees así?.

-¿ Te atreves a insinuar que he traicionado a mi nación?.-Si hay algo que sea peor que cuestionar la lealtad de Katarina hacia noxus, no había en Valoran un alma que supiera decirlo.

-Yo no insinúo nada pequeña, yo se que es así, no en un sentido militar de la palabra, pero desde luego eres una traidora.

-Te voy a destrozar...-Katarina avanza hacia Draven cuchilla en mano, pero éste no se mueve ni se inmuta, lo que desconcierta a la noxiana.

-No te enfades pelirroja, si hubiera sido una traición como se suele entender, tu cabeza ya se habría separado de tu cuerpo hace mucho, no sin cierta satisfacción por mi parte claro. Sin embargo, dado la naturaleza de tu pequeño pecado supongo que puedo guardar un secreto. Si quieres saber como se de tu nueva lealtad te diré que aunque no se con exactitud lo que pasa, ver a mi hermano tener siempre vigilado a alguien así no es habitual. Así que será nuestro secreto, yo no diré que has traicionado a nuestra nación y tu harás como que no estás al corriente de que lo se.

Draven se va y deja sola a Katarina en la penumbra de la noche. Katarina se encuentra fuera de si, ya es malo que alguien la llame traidora, pero que lo haga semejante individuo es simplemente inaceptable. Pero lo más grave es que si fuera cierto lo que ha dicho el ejecutor, Katarina estaría bajo la mirada de Darius, y eso sólo significaba que el general sospecha algo. Puede que Darius se hubiera dado cuenta de algún cambio entre una de las guerreras más notables de sus líneas, algún detalle en el comportamiento de Katarina había llamado la atención de Darius, y si éste descubría el motivo de la preocupación de Katarina, bien podría ser el final de su existencia en la sociedad noxiana. Katarina piensa en todo esto y mira por una de las ventanas del castillo, la luna está muy hermosa esa noche, alumbra con fuerza una noche sin estrellas en la que Katarina tiembla sin testigos ante la idea de ser descubierta en el peor de los pecados para un noxiano, que no es traicionar a la nación, sino traicionarla en favor de demacia. Katarina no llora, pero si maldice la época en la que vino al mundo, y así es como se hace el silencio en Valoran, nace otro día.


	2. Capítulo 2 : Mueven Blancas

Capítulo 2: Mueven Blancas

Un par de ojos acerados escudriñan con la luz de la mañana un mapa de Valoran, sobre él, marcados con tinta fresca, símbolos militares que señalan posibles puntos de asedio,emplazamientos tácticos clave para emboscadas y rutas para la movilización de la tropas demacianas al mando del dueño de aquellos ojos. Jarvan estudia cuidadosamente cada detalle de aquel mapa, guarda en su mente información que sintetiza de los factores que entrarían en juego en una hipotética batalla, si al caudillo de Noxus se le conocía por su habilidad como estratega, el príncipe demaciano no se quedaba atrás. Fuera de la sala, apollada su espalda y su lanza contra la pared, Xin Zhao mantiene una actitud seria, vigilante, la de quien guarda la espalda al hombre que le salvó la vida y le dio la libertad y un lugar al que llamar hogar. Con la misma seriedad, y un aura de peligro no menor que la del antiguo gladiador, un mujer de cabello rojo como el fuego de una hoguera, enfundada en una armadura demaciana de brillante hierro demasiadopesada como para ser llevada por un soldado normal, Shyvana la hija de dragón se aproxima a la puerta que Xin Zhao guarda. Ambos guerreros se miran durante un instante, y en el aire se pueden sentir las almas de los dos chocando como chocan los aceros en la batalla, no en vano son parte de la guardia personal del príncipe demaciano.

-He de ver al príncipe ahora mismo, traigo nuevas de la capitanía que su majestad debe conocer.

-El príncipe ahora mismo está ocupado con otros asuntos que requieren de su atención, sin ebargo, si me dices de que se trata puedo tranmitirle yo mismo la información pertinente.

-Seré yo quien hable con su majestad y no otro, así debe ser.-Shyvana le molestaba la pompa y el protocolo del que hacía gala Xin Zhao en algunas ocasiones, ambos se tenían respeto como los soldados demacianos que eran, además de por la habilidad que habían demostrado en combate, pero era obvio quien entendía los entresijos y maneras del palacio real y quien no.

-No hace falta ser tan rudo, pero ya te he dicho su majestad está ocupado en estos momentos, si de verdad es necesario que seas tú quien le de el mensaje tendrás que esperar a que acabe.-Xin Zhao conocía el caracter de la medio dragón, pero también tenía muy claro que aunque ella gozara como él del favor de Jarvan, éste no debía se rmolestado en esos momentos.

-Está bien, esperaré.

Shyvana toma asiento en una de las sillas que hay al lado del pasillo que conduce a la sala de mapas en la que se encuentra su príncipe, y al dejar vagar su mente ante la perspectiva de la que podía ser uan larga espera, su mente formo para ella la imagen de quien esperaba al otro lado de aquella puerta que Xin Zhao defendía. Shyvana no podía mostrar más respeto por alguien que el que procesaba hacía el príncipe demaciano. Aquel hombre le había prestado su ayuda cuando nadie más lo habría hecho por su condición, y más allá de eso la había acogido en el sino de su nación y su ejército como si de una demaciana se tratase. Shyvana tenía la figura de Jarvana como la de un hombre de verdad, una definición que la medio dragón raramente usaba con los hombres que conocía, de hecho eran muy pocos los que ella consideraba de esa forma. Hasta que Shyvana llevara unos meses dentro de la sociedad demacianay se hubiera relacionado con otras persona más de lo que hubiera hecho en su vida anterior, no se habría preguntado nunca si lo que sentía hacia Jarvan iba más allá aquello. Pero tanto tiempo entre los seres humanos, tantas veces como había visto a las parejas de jóvenes enamorados paseando por los parques de la ciudad, y tantas tardes y conversaciones con la hermana menor de Garen, quién había cogido mucho cariño a la medio dragón, habían hecho qeu se planteara si ella podía sentir lo mismo que ellos decían sentir por alguien. Ese pensamiento le había llevado auna conclusión, si de verdad podía su corazón latir por alguien que no fuera ella misma, sin duda el más firme candidato sería aquel hombre por quien sentía el mayore respeto que sintiera jamás sin que fuera el que en vida, le procesaba a su padre.

Shyvana no era consciente de como sus pensamientos la arrastraban fuera del alcance del fluir de los segundos los minutos y las horas, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta del tiempo tanscurrido, Xin Zhao se aproximaba a ella para informarla de que el príncipe le concedía audiencia.

Shyvana entró en la sala bañada por la luz del mediodía, una gran sala circular en la que las paredes quedaban ocultas por una legíon de estanterías repletas de mapas enrollados. Los únicos huecos en aquellas paredes invisbles los representaban unas grandes cristaleras que permitían la entrada de los rayos del sol que alumbraban los trazós de aquellos mapas que representaban la forma del mundo. Sobre una gran mesa circular, había varios mapas desenrollados y superpuestos, sujetadas las esquinas por el peso de varios insrumentos para medir y trazar arcos, así como varias plumas y tinteros. Apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa con ambas manso y la cabeza agachada, la figura de Jarvan se recorta contra la luz que entra por las ventanas, viste su brillante armadura dorada adornada con huesos y trofeos de bestias desconocidas por las civilizadas gentes de la capital demaciana, bajo ella se adivinan los músculos del príncipe curtidos en batalla, cubiertos por un traje negro que hace resaltar más aún el brillo de su armadura. No lleva puesta su corona y su cabello color azabache cae en una cascada de cielo nocturno hasta su cuello ocultando ligeramente su rostro. Tamañan imagen de realeza y hombría deja quieta a shyvana durante unos instantes, los que tardael príncipe en levantar la cabeza al darse cuenta de que ya no está a solas con sus pensamientos. Jarvan también se detiene a mirar a Shyvana un momento. La medio dragón viste una armadura demaciana de hierro brillante, diferente a la tosca armadura de dragón que suele llevar. Como él, no lleva casco alguno, y por su espalda cae una larga trenza de pelo rojo como el fuego, su piel, blanca incluso en comparación con la de Lux contrasta sobre manera con su cabello y sus ojos de un dorado intenso que miran a Jarvan desde la otra punta de la habitación, expectantes de las palabras del príncipe, pero éstas suelen tardar en aflorar cuando el príncipe está en presencia de Shyvana, quien siempre ha atraído Jarvan aunque no quizá de la forma que los dos quieren evitar.

-Majestad, le traigo noticias de la capitanía.

-Bien, me alegro, aunque estando en confianza como estamos no hace falta que uses esa forma tan aburrida para dirigirte a mi.-He ahía otra de las razones por las que Shyvana dudaba de sí misma, le gustaba que Jarvan no le dedicara la atención que otros le daban al protocolo.

-Como sea, los capitanes de los regimientos me han hecho saber que la última promoción de la academia de este año ya está activa y lista para entrar en combate si fuera necesario.

-Eso dicen los capitanes eh, bueno, no quiero poner en duda su criterio por supuesto, pero siempre es bueno tener una segunda opinión. Dime¿crees que esos jóvenes están listos para combatir a un batallón noxiano?.-Jarvan sabía muy bien que Shyvana estaba por encima de la mayoría de los soldados demacianos normales, y que ella lo sabía y no tenía reparo en decirlo, por eso le sorprendió la contestación de su interlocutora.

-Si señor, creo que están listos para combatir, yo misma he seguido en ocasiones los progresos de mcuhos de ellos y se que su lealtad y su valor son igual de grandes que los del más veterano de nuestras filas, si combaten lo harán bien, venderían muy cara su vida a los noxianos.

-Vaya, he de decir que no es la respuesta que esperaba de ti, pero me alegra oír eso, puede que pronto necesitemos de todas las fuerzas que tengamos en nuestro haber, y me gustaría que no fueran pocas.

-¿ Acaso ocurre algo Jarvan?.-La preocupación podía notarse en el rostro del príncipe y la voz de Shyvana.

-Nada que deba turbarnos, no por el momento, es simplemente que quiero mantener un estándar de nuestra capacidad militar y aumentarla en la medida de lo posible, Noxus es impredecible.

-Noxus se estrellará contra el acero y la furia demaciana si se atreven a venir.

-Adoro el ímpetu que le pones a todo Shyvana, me gustan las mujeres de carácter.-Jarvan no fue consciente de su afirmación hasta que vió cambiar el semblante de la medio dragón a una mueca de incomodidad.

-Si no precisais nada más de mi, debo marcharme , me esperan en la casa de la dama Lux para comer.

-Perfecto, puedes retirarte.

-Yo no me retiro jamás.-Si había pretendido ser una broma, las palabras de Shyvana consiguieron su objetivo, pues Jarvan despidió a la soldado con una sonrisa y nada má sabían que si aquella conversación seguía, podía tomar un rumbo incómodo, un rumbo complicado para ambos.

Al tiempo que Shyvana salía de la sala Garen entraba en la misma con el gesto sombrío de quien teme un desagradable anuncio. Garen entra en la sala de mapas en la que Jarvan espera, mira a su amigo, quien le da la espalda en pos de la vista que le ofrece la gran ventana en el otro lado de la estancia. Desde allí, Jarvan puede ver casi toda la ciudad estado que llama hogar, con una mirada indescifrable la recorre durante unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta para encontrarse con la figura de su amigo de la infancia, quien espera impertérrito las palabras de su señor.

-No tienes buena cara,¿has dormido bien esta noche?.-No es ningún chiste entre amigos, Jarvan aprecia un cansancio insano en el rostro de su amigo. Más allá de la máscara de serenidad militar de Garen, Jarvan ha visto los torbellinos formados en las antes tranquilas aguas del corazón de su amigo.

-He dormido como duerme un soldado demaciano.

-Entiendo.-la preocupación tiñe el rostro del príncipe, la afirmación de Garen preocuparía a cualquiera que la oyese, pero siendo quien es el poder de demacia, Jarvan sabe que esas palabras tienen un peso aúnmayor.

-Bueno, dime lo que sea necesario, acabo de ver a Shyvana saliendo de aquí, y Lux quería que estuviera en casa para comer cuando llegara ella.

-Jajaja, quizá tu hermanita este velando por tu vida amorosa sin que tú lo sepas.

-Ya, claro, como si algún hombre en todo valoran fuese capaz de soportar a esa mujer y su carácter.

-No te confundas Garen, Shyvana puede tener un aspecto más temible que el de Darius, pero cuando la conoces llega a ser iguald e amable que tu hermana.

-Me cuesta creerte, pero bueno vamos al grano.

-Tienes razón. Te he llamado porque nuestros servicios de reconocimiento nos han informado de movilizaciones entre las filas de Noxus, varios batallones avanzando en dirección a Jonia, parece que se preparan para asediar la ciudad.

-¿Quieres que mandemos apoyo militar a los jonios?.-Eso significaba librarse de la academia de la guerra por algún tiempo, idea que no desagradaba a Garen, aunque no le gustaba la idea de tener que entrar en batalla, a pesar de su reputación e igualq ue su hermana, Garen era un hombre pacífico.

-No exactamente.-En los ojos de Jarvana se adivinaba una ambición mayor que la de un enfrentamiento desigual entre los campeones demacianos y unos soldados noxianos de poca monta.

-No pensaras...

-Mientras una gran parte de las fuerzas noxianas se concentran en el asedio de Jonia podemos lanzar una ofensiva sin precedentes sobre tropas no tendrán tiempo de reacción, no llegarána a tiempo de defender su ciudad, y cuando se batan en retirada desde Jonia y Noxus ya haya caído, nuestros aliados los cogerán por la retaguardia y nosotros por el frente, y así el poderío de Noxus quedará mermado, reducido a cenizas. Pero nosotros no nos pondremos a su nivel, nosotros no seremos asesinos sin piedad, tampoco habrá prisioneros de guerra, nuestra victoria será un decreto por el cual la vida de Noxus dejará de alumbrarse con el brillo carmesí de la sangre derramada. Pero antes de dar la orden de preparar a las tropas para la marcha, necesito saber que tú y tu unidad nos acompañaréis en este encuentro.

-Sabes que te acompañaría hasta las puertas del infierno si me lo pidieras, que es adonde quieres llevarme, pero esta vez tengo mis dudas de loq ue quieres hacer. Cualquier noxiano venderá muy cara su vida y su ciudad, no veo forma en la que podamos derrotar a los noxianos sin que la batalla se convierta en una masacre, y aún si conquistaramos la fortaleza de la ciudad, cualquier noxiano se quitaría la vida antes que capitular ante Demacia.-Garen hablaba enplural, pero sólo una persona aparecía ante él en las nieblas de su mente.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, esta oportunidad de acabar con este conflicto es única, nos convertiremosenla ciudad estado de Valorna másgrande y poderosa, no habrá motivos para romper la paz que sobrevendrá a esta batalla, no pretendo ser un tirano ni un caudillo omnipotente, sólo quiero terminar con esta guerra.

-Se que no es esa tu intención Jarvan, lo que te digo, es que un enfentamiento con Noxus siempre será matar o morir.-Jarvan escucha las sabias palabras de su amigo, tiene razón, Jarvan lo sabe, pero el príncipe quiere creer en sus propias ideas, en la esperanza de poder acabar co el conflicto armado de una manera satisfactoria para ambos bandos.

-Tomaré en cuenta lo que me has dicho, en los próximos días espero haber tomado una decisión, más que eso espero haber tomado la correcta. Vete ya Garen, tu hermana está esperando para que le obsquies con unos pequeños sobrinos pelirrojos.-Jarvan sonríe sabiendo que por dentro, su amigo se sonroja, lo que no sabe es que ese también es el deseo del poder de demacia, la paz que Jarvan le asegura que conseguirá, y un par de niños corriendo por la casa de la guardia real, ambos con los ojos acerados de Garen y el cabello rojo, como la sangre.

-Si, me voy ya, pero antes, y contestado a tu pregunta, si tendrás mi apoyoy el de mis hombre si decides llevar a cabo esta empresa.

Garen se marcha dejando a Jarvan inmerso en cavilaciones. Al salir, la voz de Xin Zhao hace a Garen detenerse.

-A mi tampoco me hace mucha gracia la idea de cargar contra los noxianos, Jarvan no encontrará en esa ciudad la paz y la concordia que busca.

-Es su decisión la que cuenta, si por mi fuera no habría tal batalla.

-Si tú se lo dijeras, nuestro príncipe no haría esta insensatez.

-Ya le he expresado mi desacuerdo, y no parece haber cambiado de idea.

-No es eso lo que Javan debe saber.

-¿Y qué es según tú lo que debería saber?.-Garen se encontraba perplejo, Xin Zhao raramente hablaba si no era para algún asunto de laguerra o el palacio, y más raro aún es que diera rodeos.

-Debería saber lo que yo he visto en los campos.

-Ya basta, si tienes algo que decirme dilo y ya está, tengo prisa.-Garen no quería ponerse así con Xin Zhao, el antiguo gladiador y él eran buenos amigos, les unía una misma moral y el sentimiento de proteger al príncipe que el honor dictaba a Xin Zhao y que en Garen era algo permanente en su familia.

-Yo he visto lo que se ve cuando dos persona chocan aceros, cuando las espadas se cruzan, ni un millón de palabras, ni mil imágenes expresarían mejor los sentimientos entre esa dos personas. Si estoy en lo cierto en mis conclusiones, sabrás a lo que me refiero.

-En absoluto se a que te refieres.-Garen miente, y sabe que Xin Zhao es consciente de ello, pues aquel hombre ha acertado en todo lo que ha dicho.

Garen se da la vuelta y marcha hacia su hogar con la desagradable sensación de quien esconde algo que todo el mundo empieza a sospechar, primero su hermana, luego Jarvan en cierta medida y por último el propio Xin Zhao se ha dado cuenta de que el poder de demacia esconde algo. Cuando Garen llega al umbral de su morada apoya una mano en la gran puerta de roble que cierra el recinto, había abierto esa puerta millones de veces, con el brazo fuerte de un soldado demaciano, pero ahora le parecía tan inmensa e inamovible, no se veía capaz de moverla un ápice, la desesperación por fin le había alcanzado. La idea de cargar contra Noxus resonaba en la mente de Garen,imágenes de cuerpos desperdigados por el campo de batalla, ríos de sangre corriendo entre los hombres de las dos naciones yaciendo en el suelo, para nada una visión de gloria. Y, en medio de todo ello, la imagen de Garen, espada en mano, listo para ejecutar el golpe normal sobre una mujer de cabello rojo sangre, desarmada y arrodillada a sus pies, Garen esperando la orden de Jarvan que asiste a la escena con seriedad. En su mente, Garen descarga el golpe, y al tiempo que un brillo metálico ciega su etérea visión, nota como la puerta cede, y la voz de su hermana hace que Garen seque con su mano rápidamente las lágrimas que su desesperanza ha traído a su rostro. Cuanod levanta la vista, Lux le sonríe y le invita a aque entre en el edificio principal, en cuya puerta Shyvana espera apoyada en una columna de piedra blanca, allí, en ese momento, Garen ve como las dos fuerzas que tiran de él se representan, las personas a las que quiere y la nación a la que ha jurado proteger, garen pronto deberá decidir, la partida ha comenzado.


	3. Capítulo 3 : Susurros en la noche

Capítulo 3 : Susurros en la noche

Garen camina distraído por las calles de Demacia, sin rumbo fijo ni dirección concreta, con paso lento y pensativo. Su mente divaga velozmente entre los acontecimientos de los últimos días, entre tantas conversaciones en las que la gente que le conocía bien había atisbado la sombra de la angustia en el corazón del guerrero. Garen estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, físicas y morales, es por eso que, cuando entre el bullicio del mercado central,divisó un cabello rojo como la sangre bajo una capucha negra que se mezclaba con las gentes demacianas, creyó que se trataba de una alucinación provocada por el cansancio. Pero las alucinaciones no hacían chocar a la gente como lo hacía aquella figura. Garen, que no iba ataviado con su armadura azul blanca y dorada, si no con una camisa azul de lino, unos pantalone blancos y unas botas de piel, tenía dificultades para pasar entre el bullicio, si hubiera ido vestido con su indumentaria de soldado, la gente le habría abierto el paso como abre una espada demaciana la carne de un noxiano. La misteriosa figura encapuchada se pierde por un callejón lateral de una de las calles más amplias, Garen desconocía el lugar en el que se estaba adentrando, aquella era una parte de su ciudad que raramente visitaba. La encapuchada se deslizaba como una sombra entre las angostas callejuelas, Garen tenía problemas para meterse por algunos huecos en los que su objetivo había entrado sin problemas. Por fin, Garen perdió de vista al individuo, la persecución había sido en vano. Garen emprendía el camino de vuelta a casa cuando reparó en algo anormal en aquel lugar. Una afilada cuchilla hermosamente labrada se encontraba clavada en una de las paredes de piedra de aquel callejón. Garen pudo darse cuenta de quequien hubiera dejado eso allí debía tener o bien una fuerza considerable para hacer aquello o una habilidad prodigiosa en el manejo de ese tipo de armas. Dicha pregunto quedo respondida cuando Garen extrajo la hoja de la pared y vio un símbolo que había grabado en ella. En aquel filo Garen reconocío el sello de la casa Du Coteau. Durante un momento el demaciano entró en un estado de trance, en esos instantes, Garen intentaba discernir si aquello era real o era por otro lado un intento desesperado de su mente por mantenerle alejado de la locura. Otra vez la respuesta se encontraba allí antes de que la pregunta fuera formulada, pues cuando Garen hubo recuperado el sentido de la realidad, reparó en algo incrustado en el hueco que había hecho la cuchilla en la pared, una nota escrita con tinta roja, y una caligrafía claramente femenina.

_"Esta noche, en el bosque adyacente a la atalaya norte fuera de la muralla, solo, cuando la duodécima campanada suene"_

Las manos del poder de demacia tiemblan al sujetar aquella nota, sus ojos no dan crédito de lo que acaban de leer. Garen se mareaba, la situación había impactado en él con una fuerza desmedida, ella había estado allí, en su ciudad, se había arriesgado a ser reconocida y capturada por darle aquel mensaje, por reunirse con él. Era mil veces más de lo que Garen había hecho, el coraje del demacinao había quedado en evidencia desde luego. Ahora Garen sólo pensaba en lo que significaría el acudir a ese encuentro, si alguien se enterara bien podría ser tomado o descrito como alta traición, pero lo que es seguro es que se traicionaría a si mismo si no acudía a aquel encuentro. Garen aprieta la mano, y el papel se arruga dentro de su puño firmemente cerrado. Acudiría a esa cita, no podía ser de otra manera, con fuerzas renovadas Garen emprende el camino de vuelta a su casa, en su rostro la determinación que muchos noxianos habían temido ver en la batalla.

Cae la noche sobre demacia, sus gentes duermen placidamente en sus hogares, y la única actividad que se percibe en las calles es la de los gatos que rinden homenaje a su madre de plata nacarada con sus paseos y maullidos. Garen sale en silencio de su morada, con la agilidad impropia de alguien de su tamaño escala la muralla que protege a los suyos, evitando así usar la puerta de roble cuyo ruido le delataría. Cae con un ruido ahogado por el viento que azota los árboles de la ciudad. Se mueve veloz entre las paredes de piedra, esquiva a la guardia y algún que otro traseunte que pueda reconocerle. Apenas le lleva media hora llegar a la muralla exterior de a ciudad. Garen busca a ciegas en la pared una saliente que sólo conocen unos pocos, cuando lo encuentra lo empuja con fuerza, haciendo sonar un resorte que para una persona poco acostumbrada a su sonido, bien podría haber pasado como un guijarro cayendo al suelo empedrado. Segundos después se abre en el suelo un hueco donde antes había una labrada tapa de alcantarilla como tantas otras estaban repartidas por la ciudad, con la diferencia de que bajo la que se encontraba a los pies de garen, no se encontraba conducto residual alguno, el aire que ascendía libre por la abertura tenía un olor fresco, el de la noche fría que baila con la hierba verde. Garen desciende por la abertura, y antes de que se cierre una segunda figura cae a la oscuridad en la que el poder de demacia ha caído antes que él. En la oscuridad del secreto pasadizo sólo se oye un juego de pasos, y en el eco de éste un segundo se hace inaudible . Garen camina seguro, ajeno a que su soledad le ha dejado en la entrada de aqul pasadizo que se abría camino hasta fuera de las murallas, el capitán demaciano está demasiado alterado ante la perspectiva de su encuentro nocturno, y por ello no se percata de lo cerca que tiene a su perseguidor. Después de apenas diez minutos de camino, la oscuridad en el tunel se rompe, quebrada por una rayo de luna que ilumina el final del pasaje. Bajo la luz plateada de la noche Garen sale al exterior, rodeado de árboles, se encuentra en un bosque, un pequeño bosque a los pies de una atalaya en el exterior de las murallas de la ciudad, robles y cedros adornan una tierra alfombrada de arbustos de diversos colores. Garen ha llegado a su destino, y se pregunta como sabrá en que parte del bosque ha de encontrarse con su interlocutor, decide que lo mejor es adentrarse en el bosque y esperar a ser encontrado. Empieza a andar entre los troncos de aquellos árboles todavía demasiado jóvenes, sin cicatrices en sus troncos que cuenten historia alguna.

Cuando ha atravesado lo que calcula es la mitad del bosque, Garen llega a un claro iluminado por la luz gris de la luna, y, sin saber muy bien la razón o le motivo, se detiene en uno de los extremos de aquella parte del bosque en la que lo único que ocilta el marrón de la tierra es una hierba verde, plagada de torres de pétalos rojos y azules. Entre las flores del otro extremo del claro, una capa negra como la obsidiana terminada en una capucha echada sobre el rostro de un cuerpo claramente femenino ondea con la brisa nocturna. Desde los dos extremos del claro ambos se miran, Garen aún no puede ver los ojos de su acompañante, no al menos hasta que éste levanta lentamente sus brazos, y retira la capucha que cubre su rostro.

Allí, erguida ante su eterno enemigo, con el viento azotando su capa, su cabello de color rojo sangre cayendo sobre sus hombros, su figura firme y proporcionada para ser un arma mortífera, su rostro con la seriedad marcad a fuego, sus ojos de acero clavados en los de Garen, Katarina Du Coteau, la hoja siniestra llega puntual a la cita con el poder de demacia.

Durante una mirada que parece durar un siglo, ambos estudian cuidadosamente al otro, ninguno aventura a hablar, quizá porque no hace falta, están allí, cara a cara, a un par de pasos el uno del otro, no llevaría más de un segundo quedar al alcance del aliento del otro. Es Garen quien rompe el silencio nocturno del bosque:

-Supongo que si me has pedido que venga solo es porque tú has hecho lo mismo,¿o me equivoco?.-La voz de Garen no tiembla, pero el nerviosismo que le invade se aprecia claramente.

-Y yo supongo que si has venido es porque as reconocido mi "sutil" forma de hacerte saber quien era, y respondiendo a tu pregunta si, estamos solos, a menos que tú no hayas cumplido.-Al decir esto último la voz de Katarina se torna dura, aquello no es ningún juego, está en territorio enemigo, delante de uno de sus mayores enemigos, ha de asegurarse que tiene la situación controlada.

-Nadie ha venido conmigo, y tampoco me han seguido, estamos solos.

-Solos.

-Si.

Antes de que Garen pueda reaccionar, el shunpo de Katarina la lleva hasta escasos milímetros del poder de Demacia. Sus rostros se asemejan a dos gotas de corriendo por las hojas de un árbol esperando a juntarse en una sola, y el antes desbocado corazón de ambos se para un instante para acompasarse con su acompañante. Y en un diminuto claro de un pequeño bosque demaciano, las disputas y murallas entres los reinos de Valoran se derrumban, se hacen pedazos en un beso lleno de una pasión muy distinta a la del combate, más cálida que la sangre derramada por el acero de la guerra. Garen abraza a Katarina acercándola a él hasta que entre ambos no queda espacio alguno, Katarina le corresponde rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, después, toma la cara del demaciano entre sus manos y tras una breve separación de sus labios y una mirada llena de complicidad y desahogo vuelve a beber de los labios de Garen, lentamente, grabando el momento en su mente, sabiendo que puede llevar mucho tiempo el que se repita el sueño en el que ambos se ven envueltos. Garen juega con el pelo de Katarina mientras la besa, con la otra mano mantiene contra él a la noxiana, recorre su cuerpobajando por la espalda hasta llegar a un punto que hace sonreír a Katarina al tiempo que ella toma la mano de Garen e impide que baje más, ambos se miran y sonríen, están juntos, fuera de los campos, lejos de las mareas de la guerra que los arrastran lejos el uno del otro, juntos.

-Llevo demasiadas noches soñando con esto, y aún hoy sigo en un sueño.-Garen no puede dejar de mirar a Katarina, se pierde en su mirada, se abandona al momento como el naúfrago hace de una isla desierta su hogar, olvidando el que ya tenía.

-Entonces debes ser el primer demaciano ve a una noxiana en sus sueños y no es una pesadilla.-Katarina sonríe de forma traviesa, abandonada por la tensión del conflicto entre sus naciones se permite jugar con la situación.

-Ojalá no fueran mis sueños las únicas ocasiones en las que pudiera compartir la cama contigo.-El rubor de Katarina compite con el color de su pelo, las palabras de Garen la desconciertan, no había creido a Garen capaz de soltar una afirmación como esa.

-Me encanta verte sonrojar, la hoja siniestra avergonzada por el inocente comentario de un soldado demaciano.

-Eso no ha tenido nada de inocente, pero no puedo decir que no lo comparta, me gustaría que pudieramos vernos más, que el tiempo y las circunstancias nos dieran algo más que un par de horas al amparo de la noche.

-Si me lo pidieras, me adentraría en el mismo corazón de Noxus, y treparía el más alto muro por alcanzar el alféizar de tu ventana, por una noche contigo, si tú me lo pidieras.-Katarina oye con una sonrisa la spalabras de Garen, y no quiere romper el encanto que los rodea esa noche, es por eso que no formula la pregunta que tiene en mente, y que igual que no hace tampoco le gustaría recibir_ "¿Abandonarías tu ciudad por mi?"_.

-No seas tonto, puede que seas de los hombres más fuertes de todo valoran, pero la sutileza no es lo tuyo, no pasarías de la primera guardia.

-Y tú supongo si serías capaz de colarte por mi ventana.

-Por supuesto, de hecho, si no lo he intentado todavía es porque tu hermanita aún es demasiada pequeña para asimilar el encontrarse una mujer en la alcoba de su hermano mayor, la pobre se llevaría un trauma si viera al casto y puro de su hermanito haciendo cosas tan propias de adultos.-Ahora es el rubor de Garen quien dejaría por pálido al cabello de Katarina.

-Ojalá tuvieras razón y mi hermana fuera tan pequeña como crees.

-¿Acaso el poder de Demacia teme que su hermana se haga mayor?

-¿No temen eso todos los hermanos mayores?.

-No lo creo, al menos yo no tengo que preocuparme por eso, mi hermana y yo ya éramos adultas antes de que tú empezaras a mirar a las chicas, la niñez no dura mucho en mi tierra.

-Yo tampoco tuve una infancia duradera, los Crownguard empezamos muy pronto a entrenarnos para proteger a los Escudo de Luz,y un niño no puede defender a un rey.

-Igual es ese el motivo de ésto, quizá no seamos tan distintos.

Garen mira a Katarina, sonríe, sonríe como lo haría un niño, sin preocupaciones, sin temores, haciendo de su rostro un reflejo de la felicidad que le invade. Katarina le corresponde con otra sonrisa llena de una ternura que pocos o nadie han visto en ella. Pero antes de que sus labios vuelvan a fundirse en un pacto pasional, una voz otrora dulce los detiene con amargura:

-Ahora lo entiendo.

La pareja se detiene en seco, ambos están paralizados, Katarina por saberse descubierta en territorio enemigo, Garen porque ha reconocido esa voz. Los dos se dan la vuelta, y al hacerlo, ante sus ojos aparece una tercera figura encapuchada, cubierta su figura por una capa azul con el emblema de demacia. El inesperado invitado se descubre, y ante el estupor de Katarina y el horror de Garen, Lux se presenta ante los ojos de los enamorados iluminada por la Luna y el brillo que la caracterizaba. Su cara refleja un triste seriedad, una amargura insoportable, imposible de ser contenida en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Lux mira primero a Katarina, sin esconder ni un a´pice del odio que siente hacia ella en ese momento, y segundos después clava su mirada en la de su hermano con la decepción y la tristeza engarzando los zafiros de sus ojos.

-La verdad es que no esperaba que fuera esto lo que ocultabas Garen, pensé que cuando me lo dijeras me dolería más el hecho de que hubiera sido un secreto pero... esto es más de loq ue podía esperar.

-Lux...

-Dime una cosa ¿cuánto crees que tardará en pedirte que la lleves dentro de la ciudad?¿y dentro del palacio?¿cuánto crees que tardará en acuchillarte por la espalda?.-Garen notaba en la voz de su hermana una rabia como no había visto unca en ella.

-No lo entiendes Lux, ella no...

-¿No que Garen?.

-Ella no es así, no lo sabes.

-Y tu si claro.

-Siempre has confiado en mi Lux, ¿por qué ahora es distinto?¿por qué no puedes intentar entenderlo?.

-¿Porqué no me entiendes tú a mi?.

-Claro que te entiendo, ¿acaso crees que yo no he pensado como tú alguna vez?¿crees que antes no veía e ellaun enemigo al que destruir?, entiendo lo que sientes porque yo mismo lo he sentido, pero como he sentido lo mismo también se que es posible cambiar de idea, no te dejes llevar por los prejuicios que esta guerra nos ha inculcado.

-¿Prejuicios?¿crees que son prejuicios lo que me hace hablar así?, los prejuicios no asesinan a sangre fría como lo hace ella, como he vistomiles de veces en los campos y en batalla.

-Si ese es el motivo de tu odio, deberáis odiarme a mi también, ninguno de los dos tenemos las manos limpias de sangre.

-Tú eres diferente.

-¿Por qué?¿por que soy tu hermano?, vamos Lux eres más inteligente que eso.

-Tienes razón, eras diferente, antes nunca te hubiera creído capaz de traicionar a Demacia.

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie.

-Si de verdad no hubieras traicionado a nadie no tendrías que verte con ella en un lugar como este.

-No he tracionado a Demacia Lux, nunca lo haría, traicionar a mi ciudad sería ponerte a ti y a las personas que más quiero en peligro, nunca haría eso, pero tampoco puedo traicionarme a mi mismo, no puedo cambiar lo que siento en mi corazón, ni a quien le pertenece.-Los dos hermanos se miran en silencio durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos puede dar su brazo a torcer, porque el hacerlo supondría un final fatal. Katarina asiste a la discusión entre ambos en silencio, sabe que no ha sido obra de Garen que Lux estuviera ahí, pero la prudencia es su mejor opción por el momento. Después de unos segundos más que eternos Lux rompe el silencio que reina en el claro, y con el la oscuridad:

-De todas formas no soy quién para decidir loq ue hacer respecto a este asunto.- Antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda reaccionar, lux extrae de su capa con un ágil movimiento su varita. Como hiciera muchas otras veces en los campos, canaliza a través de ella una ráfaga de energía que toma la forma de un arco de luz, le cual se dirige hacia el centro del claro. El hechizo impacta primero en Garen y después en Katarina, ambos quedan atrapados en una cárcel de luz.

-Siento tener que hacer esto, pero debes responder por esto ante Jarvan, y tampoco perderé la oportunidad de capturar a un enemigo como ella.-Lux termina de hablar, e inmediatamente se posiciona para lanzar su chispa final, si alcanzaba a Garen y Katarina seguramente no los mataría, pero los dejaría lo suficientemente heridos como para llevarlos a la ciudad sin mucha reistencia por su parte.

-¡Lux no!-Garen sabía que una vez su hermana empezaba a cargar su ataque no podría pararla, y antes de ver el destello final mira a Katarina, quien en una mirada le indica que no se preocupe, con una mirada transmite a Garen una tranquilidad que ella misma no tiene, él no ha sido el culpable, pero Katarina sabe que su hora ya ha sido escrita, no moriría por el ataque de la demacian, pero estaba segura de que sería el acero demaciano el que separaría su cabeza de su cuerpo a no mucho tardar.

Apenas unas milésimas de segundo antes de que Luz descarguesu ataque contra los enamorados algo la detiene, Garen y Katarina ven caer al suelo la varita de Lux, quien no ha podido completar su hechizo. Ambos levatan la mirada y al lado de la hermana menor de Garen ven el motivo de que sigan intactos. Talon permanece de pie detrás de lux, con el filo de su cuchilla posado sobre la garganta de la joven, el shunpo del hijo adoptivo de los Du Coteau ha evitado que Garen y Katarina hayan acabado destrozados por el rayo de luz. Lux permanece inmóvil mientras el asesino noxiano mantiene la hoja sobre su cuello, el ataque laha pillado por sorpresa, pero no muestra un ápice de miedo, no le dará esa satisfacción a su enemigo.

-No es mi intención acabar con la vida de esta joven, sólo he venido para llevar a Katarina de vuelta a casa, no es necesario el derramamiento de sangre.-La prisión mágica que encerraba a Garen y Katarina se desvanece,y el poder de demacia inicia la carrera hacia Talon para liberar a su hermana, pero antes de que de más de tres pasos Katarina lo retiene por el brazo.

-Tampoco es mi intención que se derrame sangre de forma inncesaria-Katarina habla contranquilidad, mide con cuidado cada palabra-pero no volveré a Noxus hoy contigo Talon, igual que no lo hará Garen.-Katarina toma la mano de Garen para dar fuerza a sus palabras.

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso Kat, tengo órdenes muy precisas, además,si vienes conmigo sin oponer resistencia, nadie tiene porque saber lo que ha pasado hoy aqui.-Katarina sabe lo que Talon arriesga haciendo aquello, si le descubrían, ambos sería juzgados y por ende ejecutados como pena por el delito de alta traición.

-Lo siento, pero no puede ser de otra manera, así que puedes elegir, acabar con la vida de la chica e intenar en vano huir de la furia de toda la casa real de Demacia, o puedes dejarnos ir a todos y decir en Noxus que perdiste mi pista hacia el norte de la gran barrera, si de verdad no quieres derramar sangre hoy te recomiendo que tomes la segunda opción, por tu bien y el de todos.-Katarina apenas puede sujetar a Garen quien pugna en silencio por no cometer unaimprudencia qu ele cueste la vida a su hermana.

Talon mira fijamente a Katarina, el asesino noxiano ha escuchado y presenciado, al igual que su cautiva, toda la escena desde el principio, el shock no ha calado del todo en él, pero aún así es incapaz de pensar con toda la claridad con la que podría hacerlo. Katarina le brindaba una opción razonable, soltar a Lux e irse, dejando así vía libre a los dos enamorados para huir de aquel claro, de aquella guerra que los separaba, Talon sabía que eso suponía que nadie volvería a ver a ninguno de los dos nunca más. Una vez hubieran desaparecido en la noche, ninguno volvería a las ciudades estado en lo que les restara de una existencia conjunta, o al menos hasta que el conflicto hubiera alcanzado un desenlace.

-Supongo que o tengo otra opción mejor-Talon retira la cuchilla que reposaba en el pálido cuello de Lux y se retira lentamente sin dar la espalda al resto del cónclave-pero si te vas, más te vale no dejar de correr hasta tu cuerpo desfallezca, Darius no dejará de perseguirte nunca Kat, lo sabes, hasta el último de sus días, o de los tuyos.-Dicho esto, Talon desaparece en al noche con la velocidad del rayo.

Lux cae al suelo de rodillas tras verse liberada de la presión del acero noxiano, respira con dificultad, intentando inhalar el aire que ha mantenido con la respiración durante la negociación de su libertad por parte de Katarina. Garen se zafadel brazo de Katarian y corre a arrodillarse junto a su hermana, pero al intentar rodear sus hombros en un además protector, esta lo rechaza con un golpe del dorso de su mano.

-Vete.

-Lux yo...

-¡Vete!-Lux no llora cuando grita a su hermano, pero tampoco lo mira a la cara, su mirada sigue clavada en un horizonte dibujado en el suelo.

Garen se queda inmóvil ante su hermana, es Katarina quien tira de él y le obliga a correr por entre los árboles hasta llegar a una parte de la linde del bosque en la que los dos suben a lomos del caballo que Katarina había dejado allí al llegar a la cita, aquella cita de fatal desenlace. Cabalgan veloces, con el viento azotando su espalda, como si quisiera empujarlos lejos de allí, donde sus vidas no pudieran alcanzarlos. Garen no mira atrás, sujeta con fuerza las riendas del caballo, tanto que se hace daño, ni siquiera el cabello de Katarina ondeando delante de si es capaz de borrar la última imagen de su hermana, arrodillada en aquel claro, vencida por el peso de las circunstancias, en ese momento, Garen deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lux creciera,una niña no podría soportar aquello.

Lux sigue de rodillas en aquel claro cuando con un batir de alas que ensordecería a cualquiera, un gran dragón cubierto con una armadura de brillante acero se posa a su lado. El gigantesco animal se desvanece en una nube de fuego y en su lugar aparece una mujer pálida como la luna que alumbra el claro esa noche. Esta se acerca corriendo a Lux, y con una ternura y temor desproporcionados en el rostro se arrodilla y cubre con sus brazos a la joven Crownguard, quien por fin deja brotar el llanto de sus ojos azules, regando la hierba del claro, los sollozos quedan ahogados por el arrullo de Shyvana, quien acuna a Lux hasta que el cansancio vence a la joven, que cae en un profundo sueño. Shyvana sólo suelta a Lux para prender con un golpe de aliento unas ramas secas y hacer así una hoguera. Durante el resto de la noche, la medio dragón rodea cons sus brazos a Lux, con el finde protegerla de los malos sueños, al tiempo que susurra maldiciones sobre quien haya sido el responsable de aquello, y sobre las lágrimas de la demaciana jura, jura que aquel que la dañe en lo más mínimo conocerá la parte más cruel de la ética demaciana.Sólo las estrellas y la luna son testigos del silencioso juramento, para cuando el sol se asoma todo ha quedado dicho en aquel claro en el que la guerra que divide Valoran ha tomado un nuevo rumbo.


	4. Capítulo 4 : Revelación

Capítulo 4 : Revelación

Es una mañana luminosa en la ciudad de Demacia, en la plaza central, presidida por una gran fuente rodeada de árboles y esculturas de antiguas reyes de los Escudo de Luz, los niños corretean y juegan despreocupados bajo la atenta mirada de las madres, quienes ríen con las chiquilladas de los futors hombres y mujeres de Demacia. Fuera de este ambiente de felicidad y sosiego, en una de las torres del palacio real, la seriedad y el silencio se ha apoderado de una sala de la biblioteca del monarca, allí, entre polvorientos libros de diversos temas, alumbrados por la ténue luz de las velas y los débiles rayos de sol que penetran por una diminuta ventana encajonada entre las estanterías, cinco soldados demacianos están atrapados por el estupor tras el relato de la menor de los hermanos Crownguard. Tras lo sucedido a las afueras de la ciudad, Lux había permanecido en cama casi una semana, sin apenas comer vivía entre interminables horas de sueño acompañada sólo por sus pesadillas y Shyvana, quien no dejó la puerta de la joven ni un instante. Cuando hubo decidido recuperarse, Lux convocó al príncipe y sus allegados para explicar la repentina desaparición de su hermano. Una vez hubo terminado de contar lo sucedido aquella noche, Lux cesó de hablar, esperando una respuesta de sus compañeros, la cual fue el silencio más absoluto. Fue Quinn quien rompió el silencio:

-¿Estás del todo segura de lo que nos has contado?¿no puede ser que tu hermano tenga otras intenciones?, tal vez sólo esté engañando al enemigo para infiltrarse entre ellos con el fin de conseguir información.-Ni siquiera Quinn era capaz de creer en sus palabras tras lo relatado por Lux, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía lo que era perder a un hermano, y quería hacer lo posible por que Lux no perdiera la esperanza.

-Estoy segura, mi hermano era sincero con cada palabra que dirijía a esa mujer, aunque me duela, se que nos ha traicionado.

-Pero estamos olvidando otro dato, Katarina ha traicionado también a Noxus en favor de Garen, si de verdad su única intención es estar juntos lejos de la guerra y los campos, al menos no corremos peligro de haber sido expuestos a un ataque noxiano.-Como siempre, Xin Zhao hablaba sólo para dar una opinión objetiva, si tenía una posición respecto a los actos de Garen nadie lo sabría.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que hemos perdido a uno de nuestros mejores guerreros, si ya de por sí con ello hemos perdido la oportunidad de atacar directamente a noxus por su ausencia es más que probable que los noxianos retiren sus fuerzas en jonia ante la falta de Katarina. La marcha de los dos nos compremete tanto a nosotros como a ellos, pero con la diferencia de que las fuerzas del general Du Coteau seguirán activas después de la marcha de Katarina, no se hasta que punto harán los mismo los hombres de Garen.-Jarvan habla desde un punto de vista estrictamente militar, pero no puede ocultar por completo el dolor que le causa la información recibida acerca de su amigo de la infancia, y se pregunta en silencio como no pudo ver lo que le ocurría a su camarada.

-Si eso es lo que te preocupa Jarvan, yo me haré cargo de la Vanguardia Intrépida, los hombres de mi hermano me son leales, yo los comandaré si tú me lo pides.

-No creo que estés en condiciones todavía de entrar en batalla Lux, de hecho ni siquiera deberías participar en los campos.-Shyvana habla con el respeto entre los soldados de demacia, pero también lo hace con la preocupación propia de una hermana mayor.

-Estoy en perfectas condiciones Shyvana, si mañana u hoy mismo tuviera que pelear lo haría, no puedes impedirlo.-Lux no pretende ser brusca con Shyvana, ella la ha cuidado como antaño lo hiciera garen, pero aún así no quiere parecer débil ante nadie, no ahora. Shyvana mira a Jarvan durante un instante en el que la mirada no es apreciada por nadie, pidiéndole que haga entrar en razón a Lux, pero el dolor de la hermana pequeña y el amigo de Garen compiten muy de cerca.

-Shyvana lo dice por tu bien Lux, es mejor que te recuperes primero, necesitamos que estés al máximo si nos enfrentamos a Noxus pronto, aunque sinceramente dudo que se de tal enfrentamiento.-Quinn no intenta ser condescendiente o al menos no parecerlo.

-Explícate.-Jarvan guarda silencio para dejar hablar a Quinn y entender el porqué de su tranquilidad.

-Sería lo lógico pensar que al perder a uno de sus mejores soldados, Noxus nos atacaría en la creencia de que estaríamos confiados , que no esperaríamos su ataque, no sin Katarina en sus filas. Pero si ellos saben, y supongo por lo que Lux ha contado que es así, que Garen tampoco está con nosotros, no atacarán, ya que es de suponer que nosotros estaremos prevenidos contra un ataque, eso sin contar el hecho de que sus ejércitos están divididos por su campaña contra Jonia. En resumen Noxus no atacará, no entraremos en batalla próximamente con toda seguridad, es por eso que recomiendo a Lux que descanse y se reponga del todo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Lux? Yo también creo que debería reponerte un poco más, si Quinn está en lo cierto todos tendremos tiempo de reponernos de ésto.

-Estoy bien Jarvan, no necesito unas vacaciones si es lo que me estás ofreciendo.

-Bueno, si la dama Lux asegura estar bien no creo que haya darle más vueltas a l asunto.-Lux agradece con una mirada a Xin Zhao su intervención para alejarla del centrod e la conversación-más importante es ahora decidir otro asunto.

-¿Cuál es ese asunto? Ya ha quedado todo dicho respecto a ésto.-Shyvana intenta terminar con la reunión en pos de la tranquilidad de Lux, quien obviamente ya ha hecho un esfuerzo desmedido reviviendo para los demás lo acontecido aquella noche.

-Queda por decidir loq ue haremos con Garen. Debemos decidir si iremos tras él, o de lo contrario si dejaremos que se aleje de nosotros permanentemente.

-Eso dependerá de cómo consideremos sus actos, en mi opinión la naturaleza de su traición no es la habitual, por lo que sabemos, no reveló nada comprometedor para Demacia a los noxianos.-Quinn era la voz de la concordia en aquella habitación, el agua que pugnaba por pagar las brasas que la llama del dolor había dejado en los corazones de los presentes.

-¿Quieres decir que si vamos tras Garen y lo encontramos no deberíamos juzgarle?¿deberíamos dejar que quede impune?.-La lealtad de Shyvana hacia Demacia era innegable, era por eso que no podía perdonar a Garen al menos por el momento, y el estado en el que encontró a Lux aquella noche no mejoraba la situación.

-Digo que debemos decidir primero el delito del que lo acusamos antes de acusarle, y con ello decidir si ir en su busca o no hacerlo.

-Basta.-La voz de Jarvan en esta ocasión hace honor a su condición, la autoridad en sus palabras se hace patente.-La decisión la tomo yo, no iremos a por Garen, en estos momentos tenemos asuntos más graves que atender, y como ya se ha dicho aquí, no representa un peligro para Demacia ahora mismo, si hay alguien que tenga algo que decir al respecto éste es el momento de pronunciarse.

El silencio de nuevo se hace en la sala, como un preámbulo de la sorpresa que acontece cuando Xin Zhao habla para oponerse a los designios de su príncipe:

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir tras Garen, debemos darle la oportunidad de defenderse, de explicarse, como el hombre libre que es, no debemos ser los únicos que decidamos su destino.-Xin Zhao habla como lo haría cualquiera que ha visto el irrisorio precio que toma su vida en la arena de un coliseo.

-¿Es esa tu última palabra?.-Jarvan puede ver entre las nieblas de su decepción la razón y el saber con el que brillan las palabras de Xin Zhao.

-Si.

-Entonces eres libre de ir tras Garen si lo deseas, nadie te lo impedirá, así como cualquiera de vosotros que desee buscarle puede hacerlo, auqnue sabed que no es mi deseo que lo hagáis, y serán vuestros medios y no los de Demacia los que tendréis para hacerlo, ésta si es mi última palabra.

Por toda respuesta, Lux abandona en silencio la sala, y tras ella Shyvana se despide de Jarvan y los demás con una leve inclinación de cabeza y atraviesa la puerta para seguir a Lux. Quinn simplemente se marcha sin reverencia alguna, sabiendo que a Jarvan y Xin Zhao poco importan aquellas formalidades. Cuando sólo el príncipe y el ex-gladiador quedan en la sala, Jarvan se dirije a la ventana, se quita la corona y apolla las manos en el pequeño alféizar al tiempoq ue mira la plaza central de la ciudad, viendose a él mismo y garen en algunos de los niños que corretean de un lado para otro, jugando y riendo sin parar, como ecos y recuerdos de una época más sencilla y feliz. Xin Zhao es consciente de que no tiene más sentido su presencia en aquella estancia, y sale sin hacer ruido, encaminándose a sus aposentos, donde debe comenzar los preparativos para el viaje que avista en el horizonte próximo de su camino. Xin Zhao ha jurado proteger a Jarvan, y eso incluye protegerlo de sí mismo, Xin Zhao encontraría a Garen y lo llevaría de vuelta a Demacia, llevaría a cabo el acto que la testarudez y el despecho del príncipe le impedíana hacer a él,lo salvaría, a él y a Demacia.

La luna brilla alto en una noche sin estrellas sobre el palacio Noxiano, en el salón privado del comandante en jefe se reúnen los guerreros más valorados de la ciudad. La estancia, de forma circular y sin ventana alguna, está adornada con el rojo y el negro de Noxus, alumbrada por el fuego de las antorchas la estancia tomo un aspecto tétrico, en el centro de la sala una mesa redonda rodeada de sillas preside la escena, y opuesto a la puerta, un trono diferente de los demás se encuentra ocupado por un hombre y un pájaro que para quién haya luchado en los campos de la justicia pasarían como un solo ente. En las demás sillas, unos en una postura de rigidez marcial y otros no tanto, las leyendas noxianas de los campos escuchan atentamente las palabras de Talon.

-Y cuando me vi rodeado por los tres no tuve más opción que desaparecer, pero aún así pude ver como Garen y Katarina huían del lugar dejando a Lux allí.-Entre las habilidades de cualquier asesino o espía la de mentir era imprescindible, y Talon ,como en las demás, era un artista del engaño.

Tras el final del relato, los allí presentes abren un abanico de reacciones diversas: Draven rie a carcajada suelta hasta el punto de caerse de la silla, ante la encolerizada mirada de su hermano, el cual descarga un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa, Talon permanece en silencio en su asiento, LeBlanc sonríe divertida y deja caer la cabeza sobra su mano apoyando el codo en la mesa, Cassiopeia guarda silencio y baja la caeza antes las nuevas de su hermana. Y en el trono presidente, Jericho Swain, caudillo de Noxus sonríe ante la sorpresa de los presentes, aquella sonrisa capaz de destrozar la calma más absoluta del más sereno de los caballeros. Tras unos instantes el maestro táctico se pronuncia:

-La verdad es que ya tardaba en darse esta situación, supongo que Talon sólo ha descubierto el final de una larga historia de romance entre naciones.-Los presentesno salen de su estupor, Jericho Swain, el maestro táctico, parecía disfrutar con aquello, con la tración de un miembro de sus filas, sonreía como si aquella situación le divirtiera-Ahora debemos analizar friamente la situación, podemos sacar provecho, Demacia ha perdido a uno de sus comandantes, la única que puede liderar a unidad de Garen es su hermana, y tardará un tiempo en estar operativa, pero también es verdad que la baja sufrida en nuestras filas es notable. Dime Talon¿el general DuCoteau ya está al corriente de los hechos?.

-El general ha sido informado ya.

-Jajajajajajaja.-la carcajada ni mínimamente humana del caudillo resuena con fuerza en la sala-pobre general, tiene por yerno a un capitán demaciano, es simplemente perfecto.

-Si, pobre general, la mayor de las hijas le ha salido rebelde,¿y tú Cassio?¿no te interesa enroscarte alrededor de Xin Zhao por ejemplo?.-Draven participa gustoso de la alegría de Swain, al hermano menor de Darius le divierte sobremanera la situación que él ya hubiera predecido meses antes.

-Desde luego queda claro la razón de que seas un simple ejecutor, tu diminuto cerebro no da para mucho más.-la voz de Cassiopeia llega a oídos de Draven entre odio y desprecio.

-Draven, cállate.-Darius no soportaba la inmadurez de la que su hermano hacía gala cada vez que podía.

-Eh, no es culpa mía que Katarina haya decidio calentarle la cama a un general demaciano, además, se supone que es cosa tuya lo de las insurreciones hermanito, ¿estarás perdiendo facultades?-Draven estaba llegando al próximo límite de la pacienia de su hermano, pero para una vez que podía divertirse no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.-No te enfades Darius, no es culpa tuya, claro que igual no estás enfadado por eso, igual es sana envidia, ¿será que la menor de los Crownguard le ha robado el corazón a mi hermanito?¿estás enfadado porque Katarina puede marcharse de luna de miel con Garen y tu no puedes darle mimos a Lux debajo de un árbol?, no es que me oponga, me encantaría una versión en miniatura tuya con el pelo rubio que me llamara tito Draven.-Cuando termina de hablar, Draven estalla en otra carcajda desproporcionada que lo deja en el suelo sujetándose el vientre al tiempo que intenta recuperar el aliento.

Darius se levanta encolerizado y camina en dirección a la parte de la habitación en la que su hermano pugna por ponerse de pie sin mucho resultado. Con una fuerza descomunal de su brazo toma por el cuello a su hermano menor y lo levanta del suelo, lo arrastra hasta la puerta y lo lanza fuera para después cerrar con un fuerte portazo y tomar asiento de nuevo.

-Te lo juro Darius, no me creo que seais hermanos, aunque si es verdad, is que me creo que él es el pequeño, y aún no ha crecido lo más mínimo.-Cassiopeia no simpatizaba de por sí con los hermanos, pero los comentarios y el ego de Draven le resultaban poco menos que insoportables.

-Bueno, si es por eso, tu hermana y tu os pareceis mucho, ¿implica eso que debes seguir sus pasos como ha dciho Draven?.-LeBlanc gustaba de provocar a Cassiopeia, quien a sus ojos todavía era una niña.

-No hay traidores en mi familia LeBlanc, Katarina dejó de ser mi hermana en el mismo momento en el que tomó la mano de ese hombre y soltó la de su familia y su nación.-Los ojos de Cassiopeia brillaban con la determinación marcial de la casa DuCoteau.

-Bueno, si es así no diré nada más, a menos que se tenga que exponer a votación algún asunto.

-Entonces no deberás guardar silencio mucho más LeBlanc, pues es hora de tomar decisiones.-He ahí la genialidad de Swain, la ilusión de elección que daba a quien le convenía, sus más allegados votarían el rumbo a tomar respecto a los actos de la hoja siniestra, sin embargo, ya todo ha sido orquestado en la mente del estratega, Swain jugaba sus cartas como un profesional, con un rostro inmutable y una dirección a mostrar muy distinta de la que tomaría.- a debate pondré dos temas:el primero, ¿quién cree que deberíamos lanzar una ofensiva contra demacia?, y el segundo, enviaré a un destacamento en busca de Katarina y Garen, si alguno cree que no es lo correcto, sois libres de decirlo. Por cierto Darius, haz pasar a tu hermano, tomaremos en cuenta su opinión también.

Darius se levanta de mala gana y atraviesa la puerta, tras unos segundos, vuelve con su hermano agarrado por el cuello y lo sienta de mala manera en una silla contigua la suya. Draven escucha las palabras que Swain repite para el hermano menor, y tras el breve recordatorio, las fuerzas de Noxus se pronuncian:

-No creo que enfrentarse ahora a Demacia sea la mejor opción, deberíamos mantener nuestra posición, ellos estarán a la defensiva, y aún sin la Vanguardia Intrépida en activo deberíamos replegarnos para poder atacar, y respecto a Katarina, me es indiferente el si vamos tras ella o no, aunque si fueramos y la encontramos me gustaría decir que no considero que un castigo típico para la tracición sea justo, al fin y al cabo la juventud hace cometer locuras, sólo es una chciquilla enamorada nada más.-LeBlanc hablaba con desgana, le aburrían aquellas reuniones militares.

-Yo tampoco soy partidario de cargar contra esos demacianos, nosotros no hacemos prisioneros, y eso no es divertido para un ejecutor, me lo paso mejor en la liga, y yo personalmente paso de perseguir a la feliz pareja.-Draven había dejado atrás su actitud burlona cone lf in de calmar un poco a su hermano.

-Me opongo a entrar en batalla con demacia como los demás, pero si deseo que se de caza a Katarina y a Garen, y comparto la opinión de LeBlanc de que un castigo típico sería lo justo para ella, su pecado es demasiado grave para una simple ejecución, debe pagar su traición con creces, y aunque me duela decirlo, no conozco a alguien más cualificado que este idiota para hacerlo. Cassiopeia dejaba ver su rencor y su decepción para con su hermana en la afirmación que acababa de hacer sobre Draven.

-No debemos enfrentarnos a Demacia en estos momentos, pero lo que si debemos hacer es encontrar a Katarina y traerla de vuelta a Noxus, respecto a lo que hacer después, pienso que cuando la tengamos delante tendremos un mejor criterio para decidir.-Darius hace gala de una compostura regia cuando consigue calmarse lo suficiente para pronunciarse.

-¿Y tú Talon?¿Cuáles son tus designios?-Swain interroga a Talon con la mirada al tiempo que con la misma le dice que puede decir lo que quiera, sus futuros actos ya han sido escritos en un armonioso guión de la mano del maestro táctico.

-Me son indiferentes las dos cuestiones, además, ya hay una gran mayoría en ambas para cada opción, mi voto no cambiará nada.

-Siendo así pueden retirarse damas y caballeros, tomaré en consideración sus palabras y conocerán mi decisióna no mucho tardar.

Ordenadamente los soldados noxianos salen de la estancia. Cuando todos se han ido, de entre la penumbra de un rincón, Talon aparece repspondiendo a un llamdo que nadie ha realizado, sin embargo, Jericho Swain espera la llegada de su espía y no se sorprende lo más mínimo cuando éste hace sonar su voz en la silenciosa estancia:

-¿Tenéis alguna misión que encomendarme?

-Tan hábil y atento como siempre Talon. Si, si hay algo quepuedes y harás por mi, he dicho que mandaría un destacamento en busca de Katarina y Garen, pero, y esto debe quedar entre tú y yo, no habrá tal destacamento. Esperaremos un plazo de dos semanas, no iremos tras ellos, y esa pasividad se convertirá en permanente para los demás¿lo entiendes?, sólo tú y yo lo sabremos.

-¿Es mi deber acaso ir en su busca ens olitario tras ese lapso de tiempo?

-Exacto, serás tú y ningún otro quien vaya en su busca, tú convencerás a Katarina de volver con los suyos, utiliza para ello los métodos que creas necesarios. Si ella vuelve, la balanza en esta guerra se desequilibrará a nuestro favor deinitivamente. Debo decir una cosa más, si dieras con ellos, tu prioridad es traer a Katarina de vuelta, pero si además pudieras convencer a Garen de que viniera con ella sería magnífico.

-Señor,¿quiere que traiga a los dos?.-Talon estaba desconcertado, no sólo lo sorprendía el hecho de que Swain quisiera a Katarina de vuelta, sino que además este pretendía que uno de lso mayores enemigos de Noxus viniera por las buenas con él hasta su ciudad.

-Si, si es cierto que están tan enamorados, no te será difícl atraer a Garen junto a Katarina, puedes mentirle, diles que daremos asilo a Garen si Katarina vuelve con nosotros, nosotros seremos los buenos en esta historia, les ofreceremos la comprensión que noles daránen Demacia, esó los convencerá para venir, y una vez estén aquí, daremos el siguiete paso, que decidiremos una vez hayas cumplido esta misión que te encomiendo.-Swain ya tenía planeado ese paso, ese y otros cuatro más, Jericho siempre iba 5 pasos por delante de su rival.

-Entendido.

Talon atraviesa el umbral de la habitación dejando a Swain sentado en quel trono, con aspecto pensativo, auqnue no era una meditación profunda loq ue mantenía a Swain en aquel estado, Swain estaba distrído, regocijándose, saborenado el inminente triunfo que sobrevendría para Noxus si todo iba según lo planeado. Noxus y Demacia tendrían un último gran enfrentamiento antes de que la gloria de una de las dos naciones se proclamara en todo Valoran, y en esa ficticia realida, Swain sólo oía su nombre aclamado por los ejércitos noxianos tras el fragor de una masacre. Pronto dejaría de ser un simple caudillo,un triste rey mortal, se convertía en un dios para toda Ruanterra.


	5. Capítulo 5: Se abre la veda

Capítulo 5 : Se abre la veda

Los rayos del sol perforan el aire seco y abrasador que sopla de forma irregularsobre las arenas del desierto de Shurima. Las dunas cambian como lo harían las olas del mar, se mueven al compas de la melodía que teje el aire caliente del paraje desolado que se aleja de la vista. Sólo dos figuras caminando rompen el horizonte a su paso, el desierto los azota con fuerza, los castiga por romper su traquilidad. Pero siempre será un castigo menor que el que se les impondría si llegaran a ser alcanzados por sus perseguidores, el castigo que les espera en los que antaño fueran sus hogares. Katarina camina cerca de Garen, cubriendo su cuerpo con el de él, el cual ocupa lo suficiente para tapar a dos Katarinas. Garen ha dejado atrás el azul y dorado demacianos para vestir el uniforme que visten los soldados del ejército en lugares como aquel. Katarina también viste un atuendo más acorde con el camino que han tomado los amantes, el que antaño le brindara el sobrenombre de tormenta de arena en una campaña de Noxus en el desierto. Los dos dejaron atrás la ciudad de Demacia velozmente aquella noche, a lomos de aquel caballo Noxiano que espoleaod por los talones de Katarina pugnaba por alejarlos velozmente de un conflicto que no era suyo. Cuando Garen y Katarina llegaron a la gran barrera, los dos miraron aquellos titánicos muros de piedra que parecían querer impedir que se alejaran de allí. En ese lugar donde los truenos castigaban la piedra y la lluvia empezó a golpear con fuerza la determinación de los guerreros enamorados, Garen tomó la mano de Katarina, aún temblando por la pena de dejar atrás a su hermana y su hogar. Cuando Katarina se disponía a girarse hacia Garen para consolarlo y pedirle dar la vuelta, sabiendo que aquello sería una locura, un suicidio en forma de vuelta a casa, Garen la detuvo con un apretón a su mano, lleno de una determinación ardiente como la más grande de las hogueras, como si la lluvia no pudiera tocarlos, en el corazón del poder de Demacia ya no había lugar para la pena, la tristeza o la desesperanza, sólo la tenía a ella en aquel momento, sólo un amor que nadie aceptaba por inocente que fuera. Había peleado por mucho en su vida, pero sólo en aquel momento sentía que aquella batalla era realmente suya. Y con la mano de Katarina apretando la suya, y la sonrisa detrás de un mechon de cabello rojizo, ambos corrieron en dirección a un lugar que ni siquiera sabían si existía, un lugar en el que la paz fuera más que una palabra o un sueño.

Y allí, con el sol mordiendo sus mejillas y abrasando su piel, Garen recordaba aquel muro de piedra, y el calor del desierto empequeñecía al lado de la voluntad de los dos. Caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, habían vagado durante dos meses por el desierto, refugiándose en pequeñas comunidades nómadas, formadas por muy dispares razas de todo valoran, en ese lugar poco se sabía de la academia de la guerra, del conflicto entre sus hogares, nadie les conocía, allí si podían vivir una vida tranquila. Pero ya hacía unos días que ambos habían hablado de cuales serían sus pasos en el futuro, era obvio que no podían vivir para siempre en el desierto, para eso hbaía que haber nacido allí, el desierto sólo toleraba a sus hijos, y expulsaba con fuego a los extranjeros que osaban faltarle al respeto pensando lo contrario. Garen y Katarina habían pensado una cantidad desmesurada de lugares donde vivir en los años venideros, pero la gran mayoría de ellos presentaban el mismo problema, llegaba hasta ellos la mano de la academia de la guerra, y con ella la persecución de su pasado. La opción más probable para ellos, según lo hablado, sería pedir refugio en Freljord, en el territorio de los Avarosan, Garen gozaba de la simpatía de Ashe, la líder de la tribu de los Avarosan había peleado muchas veces junto a Garen en los campos, y más aún, había demostrado neutralidad ante el conflicto entre Noxus y Demacia, preocupándose sólo por la pacificación de su tierra. Aunque Garen y Katarina sospechaban que por ésta última razón podría tener reticencias para acogerlos, pues si alguien descubría el encubrimiento, ambas naciones podría considerarlo como un desafío a su poder, pero en aquellos momentos era la mejor opción para los dos enamorados. Antes pasarían una temporada en Shurima, al menos unos meses más hasta poder cerciorarse de que la situación se había normalizado en sus hogares, o que, al menos, su búsqueda hubiera cesado. El futuro se presentaba incierto, como el horizonte que el calor tornaba en onda marina ante dos pares de ojos que buscaban en él un lugar donde vivir la felicidad que ambos experimentaban enla compañía del otro.

Alos pies de la gran barrera, encubierta por la sobra de los afilados riscos, la figura de un hombre y su lanza camina delimitando aquel titánico muro. No va deprisa pero tampoco se demora en irrisorios detalles, no está paseanod, ni tampoco realiza un viaje de placer, sus cinco sentidos puestos en el camino que se abre ante él y en lo que le rodea. Xin Zhao lleva ya varios días siguiendo sin descanso los minúsculos indicios de la dirección tomada por Garen y Katarina. La tarea se presentaba árdua, ambos eran soldados experimentados, no eran unos novatos incapaces de cubrir sus huellas. Cada paso que Xin Zhao daba le hacía sentir que estaba librando una carrera en la que desconocía el número de participantes y la posición exacta de cada uno, pero si se daba cuenta de que la suya se alejaba paulatinamente de la delantera.

Xin Zhao cavilaba sobre su misión al tiempo que mantenía la guardia, la gran barrera y sus faldas eran hogar y refugio de algunas bandas de delincuentes que asaltaban a los viajeros desprevenidos. A punto de caer la noche sobre Valoran, el andar de Xin Zhao le permite avistar una caravana de de nómadas procedentes del desierto en pos de regresar a su tierra natal tras una temporada en los territorios cercanos a las grandes ciudades estado. El soldado de Demacia alcanza sin problemas a la caravana y entabla conversación con el que parece ser el guía y líder del contingente.

-Buenos días soldado, veo que viajáis solo, así sois un blanco fácil para los bandidos.

-Seguramente lo sea buen hombre, decidme, ¿por casualidad no habréis visto en vuestro andar a otro soldado demaciano acompañado de una mujer?

-No, no directamente al menos.

-¿Directamente?

-Nosotros no hemos visto a nadie como el que vagamente describís, pero hace unos días, nos encontramos un grupo de viajeros que compartieron con nosotros la lumbre y si no recuerdo mal, y es muy probable que lo haga, el vino ya se sabe, dijeron haberse cruzado con una pareja, un hombre y una mujer que viajaban solos, deprisa y sin entablar conversación con nadie, de hehco dijeron haberlos visto de casualidad, ya que parecía que viajaban constantemente emboscados, escondidos.

-Ya veo..

-Siento no poderos ser de más ayuda soldado, loq eu si puedo hacer es ofreceros el calor de nuestro fuego esta noche y algo de comer si carecéis de ello.

-Aceparé gustoso vuestra hospitalidad y compañía.

-Estupendo, siempre es agradable tener a un desconocido entre nosotros, y siendo un arrojado soldado como seguramente sois, de seguro tendréis alguna historia digna de nuestra hoguera.

-Alguna quizá.

Eran miles la shistorias que Xin Zhao podría contar a quellos nómadas, casi ninguna de ellas apta para niños, pero siempre podría cambiar algunos detalles que no hicieran al demaciano descubrir su identidad real.

Cuando la noche cae sobre los pies del gran muro de piedra de Valoran, lo hace plomizamente, la oscuridad nocturna se hace densa en aquel lugar poco hospitalario, la noche acoge a los bandidos en su sno, los protege de la vista de los incautos y acuna las fechorías de los delincuentes que esperan el momento adecuado para saltar sobre una víctima. Xin Zhao se encuentra sentado junto a una de la shogueras de la caravana, ante las crepitantes llamas que escupen los leños al quemarse, las palabras del ex-gladiador mantienen en vilo a sus oyentes, absortos en el relato de batalla spasadas. Ninguno parece darse cuenta de los leves sonidos de pisadas quebrando ramitas a su alrededor, ni del chocar del viento contra los cuerpos que se encuentran al amparo de la oscuridad. Sin embargo Xin Zhao si se percata de loq ue ocurrre a su alrededor, por ello, simulando querer dar más vivacidad al relato alcanza con la mano su lanza y la acerca así mismo tranquilamente para luego hacer unos aspavientos que tienen como fin hacer creer al enemigo que aún no es consciente de su presencia. Cuando Xin Zhao está llegando al momento álgido de su historia, sobre él y el resto de los comensales cae una banda de al menos 20 forajidos, y los 20 al completo cometen el error de buscar con el acero a Xin Zhao. El soldado demaciano suspira cansadamente ante el heho de tener que interrumpir el relato, antes de que los bandidos caigan sobre Xin Zhao él carga contra ellos, y al menos tres caen con el primer ataque del soldado, los demás, uno por uno se ven impotentes ante las punzadas de la lanza de Xin Zhao, veloz como el rayo. Los últimos reductos del contingente se abalanzan todos a una contra el gladiador, y de la misma forma son rechazados con una oscilación circular de su lanza. Ante el demaciano ya sólo queda un chiquillo que no contaría más de 12 primaveras sosteniendo con mano temblorosa una espada curva. Xin Zhao lo mira unos instantes, maldiciendo la guerra que abrasa Valoran y que genera situacones como aquella, niños siendo soldados, privados de infancia y libertad. Con una movimiento rápido y preciso de su brazo, Xin Zhao desarma al muchacho, quien viéndose indefenso intenta correr por su vida, pero Xin Zhao lo retiene por el brazo y lo pone frente a si. El niño no tarda en romper a llorary Xin Zhao lo aprieta contra su pecho, le ofreceun reducto de seguridad que el joven no encontraría en todo Valoran, lo protege, como Xin Zhao hubiera deseado que alguien le protegiera a él cuando tenía su edad.

Amanece sobre el desierto de Shurima, tras el incidente de la noche anterior, Xin Zhao se despide de la caravana nómada con un silencioso abandono. El joven, otrora un inexperto bandido, había dicho ser un huérfano superviviente de una aldea destruía por los forajidos que lo llevaban con él. Xin Zhao había pensado en llevarlocon él de vuelta a Demacia, donde sabía que le encontrarían un buen hogar y un futuro, pero no podía deshacer el camino que ya había emprendido. En su lugar, dejó al muchacho a cargo de la caravana de nómadas, quien lo acogerían por un tiempo, el que fuera necesario hasta que Xin Zhao cumpliera su misión y pudiera llevarle él mismo hasta su ciudad. Los forajidos que asaltaron la caravana quedaban también en manos de los nómadas, malheridos, poco harían por escapar, y serían entregados en la primera ciudad que la caravana alcanzase. Los problemas se acumulaban en las nieblas de la mente de Xin Zhao, ahora, además de lo que haría cuando encontrara a Garen y Katarina, debía decidir como lidiar con aquel chiquillo. Y como quella snieblas, las dunas se deslizaban suavemente ante los ojos de Xin Zhao, y en pocos minutos lo hacen desaparecer de la vista de un par de pequeños ojos verdes que lo miran a la luz de la mañana, lo observan como un héroe, un modelo a seguir,un par de ojos que ante tal visión brillan ilusionados ante la idea de acompañar algún día a su héroe ante la spuertas de la capital demaciana, para convertirse en un soldado igual de grande que él o más si cabe.

Y es un par muy distinto de ojos el que también mira desde la lejanía la figura de Xin Zhaocaminando con aplomo sobre las abrasadoras arenas del desierto. Ya hacía un mes y medio que se hubiera cumplido el plazo que Jericho Swain hubiera dado para dar comienzo a la cacería de los dos enamorados. Aún habiendo salido con retraso, Talon ya había lacanzado a Xin Zhao, sabía que Xin Zhao sería capaz de encontrar a los dos guerreros, lo que le ahorraría el arduo trabajo que aquello suponía, por lo que Talon se había limitado a seguirle en cuanto pudo alcanzarle. Sin embargo, había un rpoblema con la táctica elegida por Talon, y es que, cuando el ex gladiador hubiera encontrado a la pareja, le sería muy complicado llevar a cabo el plan que el maestro táctico había labrado. Era poco factible conseguirtraer de vuelta a Katarina y Garen con la influencia de Xin Zhao en medio, pero así había sido dictado, y es así como Talon obraría. La opción más fácil sería eliminar a Xin Zhao una vez este hubiera encontrado a ambos y antes de que se pusiera encontacto con ellos, era la opción más fácil de planteamiento, pero Talon era muy consciente de el riesgo que suponía enfrentarse a Xin zhao el sólo. Una vez más el futuro s epresentaba incierto en el conflicto entre demacia y Noxus, una vez más las fichas se movían sobre un tablero llamado Valoran, los dos jugadores buscaban darse el mate antes incluso de haber anunciado el jaque. La veda se había abierto, y las presas y los cazadores corrían sin saberlo a un abismo oscuro y frío, hacia un final aciago.


	6. Capítulo 6: Engaño

Capitulo 6 : Engaño

Ya se contaban tres meses desde que Garen y Katarina abandonaran el escenario bélico de la vida social de Valoran, en ambos bandos la prudencia presidía todos los actos, y las noticias de la pareja y las ansias por recibirlas ya eran casi inexistentes. Parecía que la aceptación del hecho de que ambos hubieran abandonado sus hogares para siempre había llegado, como un silencioso cambio de estación, que llega sin que nadie se de cuenta. La academia de la guerra cesó los enfrentamientos entre campeones durante las primeras semanas, temerosos de que la calidez de la sangre en aquellos momentos fuera exacerbada por un enfrentamiento en la grieta. La vanguardia intrépida ahora era comandada por Lux y Shyvana conjuntamente. Las dos grandes potencias de Valoran se armaban y hacían crecer su poder militar al tiempo que cerraban us respectivas heridas.

En las orillas de las costas de Jonia, la luna, llena y brillante sin nube alguna que la oculte, arranca destellos de plata de la arena mojada por el mar. Una brisa fría y ligera sopla lo largo del levante de las islas. Sobre uno de los escarpados acantilados que perfilan el litoral, un solitario árbol da sombra a la hierba verde que crece junto al mar. Y es entre sombras que tres figuras aparecen en el lugar, puntuales a la cita concertada. Elise, Evelynn y Zed permanecen inmóviles sobre el acantilado , estudiando a sus interlocutores, aquello no es un enfrentamiento en la grieta, allí, en ese momento, las cuchillas, los venenos, las espinas, todo ello, arrebataba la vida sólo una vez. Es Elise quien rompe la calma de la noche Jonia:

-Bienvenidos a los dos, gracias por acudir a la cita de esta noche.-Se hace el silencio y ninguno de los otros dos campeones hace ademán alguno de responder al saludo de la araña.-Hoy vengo como sabéis para escuchar vuestra última palabra respecto a lo que os propuse.

-La orden de la rosa se unirá a la isla de las sombras, participaremos del proyecto del que hablasteis dama Elise.-La voz de Evelynn se remitía a ser un canal para unas palabras que no eran las suyas, ella solo era al portavoz de su maestro y no podía ocultar ciertos detalles que indicaban que el estar allí no era por gusto.

-Me alegra mucho oír eso Evelynn-elise sonreía ampliamente ante aquellas nuevas, y aquella sonrisa no la abandona cuando gira con elegancia la cabeza para dirigirse a Zed-y vos maestro de las sombras, ¿uniréis vuestras fuerzas a las nuestras en esta empresa?.

-Eso depende señora.-La voz de Zed era profunda como un pozo sin fondo, desde el oscuro abismo del alma del maestro ninja la amenaza alzaba el vuelo con alas hechas de puro terror.

-¿Depende?-La sonrisa se desvanece de la cara de Elise.

-Me es indiferente las razones que os llevan a vos y a los vuestros a realizar semejante locura, en parte porque no consigo descifrar exactamente dichas razones, pero si puedo ver las consecuencias. Puedo ver el gran beneficio que se podría sacar a la situación generada con los actos que queréis llevar a cabo.-Elise cambiaba rápidamente el rostro a medida que el maestro ninja revelaba hasta que punto había adivinado las intenciones de la dama araña y sus aliados.-Y ya que puedo ver todo ello, se perfectamente cual será el siguiente proyecto que intentaréis haga mío junto a vosotros. Ésto último si me interesa particularmente. Digamos que si todo va según me imagino irá, me gustaría que a cambio de mis servicios para con la causa se me dieran ciertos privilegios.

-¿Qué clase de privilegios puedo ofreceros maestro Zed?¿qué debo daros para que os unáis a nosotros?-Elise sabía muy bien lo que el maestor ninja le pediría, porque había acertado en todo lo que había dicho, y eso teniendo en cuenta que no había dicho nada, pero sus palabras hacían saber a Elise que estaba al corriente de los pasos más a largo plazo del plan, y eso, lo decía todo.

-Sangre señora elise, dadme sangre, y mi hoja será vuestra.

Elise retoma su oscura sonrisa, con Zed de su lado la balanza se inclinaba favorablemente, tanto que podría caer en cualquier momento con el estruendo de la victoria. Vuelve la cabeza en dirección la mar, con la vista perdida en la isla de las sombras, donde sólo algo que ella ve hace que su sonrisa se ensanche hasta el extremo.

-Creo que podemos dar por concluida la reunión, no os preocupéis, en los próximos días recibiréis instrucciones precisas de lo que debéis hacer, he de retirarme ya, la noche es hermosa, y sin embargo efímera, hasta pronto damas y caballeros.

Por toda respuesta a las palabras de Elise, Evelynn y Zed desaparecen en un remolino de sombras. Elise tarda unos segundos más en desaparecer también, los que le lleva saborear una vez más el triunfo conseguido aquella noche.

El sol castiga con dureza a los reclutas demacianos, en el exterior de los barracones de la academia de instrucción, jóvenes demacianos practican el manejo de las armas contra maniquíes que en batalla serían soldados noxianos, pero con más dureza que los rayos del sol caen las miradas de Lux y Shyvana, quienes siguen atentas los progresos de los futuros defensores de la nación. Desde que Garen y Katarian desaparecieran y Lux se hubiera recuperado, la menor de los hermanos se había implicado mucho en ponerse al mando de la unidad que antes comandara su hermano. Shyvana por otra parte la acompañaba porque ya estaba acostumbrada a coordinar a los instructores del ejército demaciano, además de que estaba preocupada por la actitud que mostraba Lux. El ímpetu que ponía la hermana de Garen se acercaba más a un obsesivo deseo de no pensar en nada más, el brillo que antes alegraba los corazones de quienes se juntaban con la joven Crownguard se había transformado en acerada amenaza en sus ojos azules. Shyvana había itentado en alguna ocasión sacar a coalición la posibilidad de que Lux se alejara un poco de aquel ambiente, sin mucho éxito, Lux siempre cortaba tajantemente la conversación si se dirijía hacia ciertos temas. En ello pensaba Shyvana cuando uno de los reclutas ejecuta mal una estocada, y deja caer la espada al suelo, Lux al verlo se dirije hacia él y ante la mirada asustada del muchacho le da una severa reprimenda:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-La voz de Lux suena dura, y su mirada es incendiaria.

-Perdone señora Lux, yo... he tropezado.

-Los noxianos no tropiezan, y si ellos no lo hacen nosotros no podemos permitirnos el lujo de hacerlo, si crees que si, entonces no sirves a Demacia, no en el campo de batalla al menos.-Lux aumenta el tono con cada palabra, está muy cerca del joven, que aun siendo más alto que ella empequeñece al lado de la ira de la campeona. Shyvana se aproxima a ambos para mediar, con la preocupación marcando su rostro.

-Dama Lux lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar, yo...

-Pídele disculpas a un noxiano, quizá te perdone la vida, aunque sinceramente yo no lo haría.

-Lux, es suficiente, es un buen recluta, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

-No te metas Shyvana.

-No ha hecho nada malo, se le ha caído la espada, estoy segura de que si lo repite cien o doscientas veces no le volverá a pasar.

-No estoy muy segura de ello la verdad.- Lux templa momentaneamente sus ánimos, y con una mirada iracunda dirigida al soldado y en parte a Shyvana se retira del campo de entrenamiento.

Shyvana toma la espada caída del suelo, y la devuelve al soldado sin mirar a éste ni un instante, en lugar de eso pugna por alcanzar a Lux a Traves de los pasillos que conectan los cuarteles con los barracones y el campo de entrenamiento. Cuando la alcanza ya casi habían salido a la ciudad, a lo lejos podía distinguirse el bullicio de las calles y sus gentes. Antes de que Lux cruce la puerta que las separa de aquel gentío, Shyvana la toma por el brazo y la detiene:

-¿Qué ha sido eso Lux?

-No se a que te refieres Shyvana, déjame.

-Me refiero a los motivos que te han llevado a echar semejante reprimenda a ese pobre soldado, por una nimiedad, por una tontería.¿Acaso ganas algo torturándole por un error sin importancia?¿gana algo él?

-Gano el no tener a un inútil entre nuestras filas, eso gano.

-Lo único que buscabas me parece a mi era descargar la rabia que llevas dentro.

-No tienes ni idea de los que estás hablando.-Lux se acerca mucho a Shyvana para decir esto, sus palabras no salen holgadas de su garganta, se arrastran entre sus dientes, y los ojos azules de la joven demaciana se clavan hirientes sobre los de la medio dragón.

-¿Ah no?¿Me estás diciendo que no se lo que es estar llena de rabia y querer pagarlo con el primero que pase?, se muy bien lo que es sentir ira dentro de tu corazón Lux, antes de llegar aquí no conocía otra cosa, y por eso, porque se lo que pasas, quiero ayudarte.

-Ya se que tipo de ayuda me ofrecerías, retirarme, languidecer entre los muros de mi casa llorando que Garen se ha ido traicionando a todo lo que dijo querer. Si es esa tu solución Shyvana, no la quiero.

-No es eso lo que et quiero proponer, no quiero que pases el resto de tus días encerrada a solas con tus lágrimas, pero no quiero verte arder consumida por el odio.

-Ya es tarde Shyvana, es tarde.-Lux se libra de Shyvana y da media vuelta, abre la pesada puerta de los cuarteles y sale a la luminosa Demacia, mientras Shyvana queda entre las sombras del pasillo, observando como aquella niña a la que había llegado a querer como una hermana pequeña se perdía entre sombras y llamas, como una vez estuvo perdida ella misma.

-No es tarde Lux, yo no me rendiré contigo, no lo hagas tú.

Shyvana se da media vuelta y deshace el camino hasta el campo de instrucción y los barracones. Los reclutas lanzan miradas furtivas a la medio dragón, la cual se aproxima a una fila de muñecos de pruebas vacíos, que en los segundos porsteriores a que Shyvana recuerde momentaneamente la ira que una vez le invadía, arden hasta quedar carbonizados bajo el aliento de la Demaciana. Acto seguido Shyvana camina en silencio hasta el palacio real, sube las escaleras de la más alta torre del mismo, hasta sus aposentos, muy cercanos a los del príncipe. Cuando llega, se desprende de su brilante armadura demaciana, quedando sólo cubierta por una camisa de lino blanca y unos pantalones cortos de lana marrón. Deshace la trenza de fuego que forma su cabello, y como muy pocas había hecho, cae en la cama que casi nunca deshace, allí, con los ojos perdidos entre neblinosos remolinos de ideas proyectados sobre el techo de piedra blanca. Se encuentra perdida, igula que lo estuvo hace mucho tiempo, perdida entre sentimientos abrasadores y soledad. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero hacía ya tanto tiempo que no lo hacían que habían olvidado el camino de salida, y sólo una ligera humedad en sus ojos, y el terrible nudo en su garganta eran testigos de la tristeza y el dolor que la medio dragón sentía en aquellos momentos. Pero entre todo aquel dolor y malos sentimientos, Shyvana recordó lo que la última vez deshizo la telaraña que la atrapaba, una luz radiante que rompió la sombras a su alrededor, quizá aquella luz pudiera romper de nuevo aquellas sombras, y también disipar las que alejaban a Lux de ella. Pensando en aquella luz, Shyvana se abandonó al sueño, y aún soñando veía aquella luz, brillando entre destellos dorados y negros al grito de demacia, sobre aquel lucero una corona,y en su mano una lanza. Aquella luz que en un momento dado del sueño dejó de gritar el nombre de la tierra que acaudillaba, para susurrar el de Shyvana.

Ya es de noche cuando Shyvana despierta entre sudores fríos, los sueños otrora dulces se habían tornado en pesadillas a lo largo de las horas. Con el cuerpo aún semidespierto, la armadura parece más pesada que de costumbre, ni siquiera se recoge el pelo antes de levantarse. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige no con poca decisión a los aposentos del príncipe, decidida a hablar con el, quizá su ayuda fuera lo que Shyvana necesitaba para traer a Lux de vuelta a la normalidad. Los ecos de sus pisadas resuenan solitarios en el pasillo que conduce a las estancias reales, demasiado solitarios de hecho. Es extraño que aún a altas horas de la noche no haya el más mínimo movimiento. Shyvana frunce ligeramente el ceño, aún somnolienta, su instinto le dice que algo no va bien. Por fin llega a la puerta de la habitación de Jarvan, golpea la puerta con fuerza, asegurándose de ser oída. Dos veces lo repite sin respuesta alguna. Por ello decide abrir la puerta sin miramiento alguno y entra en la estacia. Vací cortinas ondean al viento que entra por la ventana con la luz de la luna. La cama sin deshacer, Jarvan ni siquiera se ha acostado antes de salir de su habitación. Shyvana se inquieta, sale decidida en la busca del príncipe, haciéndose una clara idea de donde puede estar. Atraviesa con paso ligero los numerosos y entrecruzados pasillos del palacio, casi echa a correr en el tramo final hasta los jardines reales. Una vez allí se para en seco buscando con la mirada a Jarvan, pero no lo encuentra a primera vista. Recorre acelerada el laberinto formado por los setos, árboles y arbustos, hasta que al final encuentra lo que está buscando. Sentado en el borde de una fuente oculta en un rincón apartado de los jardines, tras una cortina de rosales, Jarvan mira pensativo algo que tiene en las manos. No lleva puesta su armadura, al menos no la parte superior, tan solo la ligera cota negra que se aprieta contra su cuerpo y las botas y pantalones acorazados. Cuando Shyvana llega a su lado, puede ver lo que Jarvan sostiene entre las manos, y entiende el peso que parecen soportar éstas. Entre las manos desnudas de Jarvan, la corona Demaciana parece hundirse sin brillo alguno, desgastado por la mirada pensativa de Jarvan. Sin retirar la vista Jarvan rompe el silencio nocturno con una pregunta que bien podía ir dirigida a Shyvana como a nadie:

-¿Puede un rey gobernar una nación si no es capaz de mantener a su pueblo de su lado?

-No, creo que no.-Shyvana era sincera, pero a la vez quería decirle a Jarvan que lo de Garen no significaba nada, quería poder en ese momento darle el apoyo que había ido a buscar.

-Lo suponía.-La voz de Jarvan denotaba un cansancio notable.

-Pero un rey no puede controlar los que su pueblo siente o deja de sentir, un rey protege a su pueblo, y vela por él, pero no lo controla por completo, no podías hacer que Garen no se enamorara Jarvan, ni podías elegir de quién lo hacía.

-Pero si podía haberme dado cuenta, podía haber visto que le pasaba algo, y si me lo hubiera contado, podía haberlo entendido. Le he estado dando muchas vueltas a ese asunto, más de las que quiero reconocer, igual que no quiero reconocer que puedo entender la razón de que se haya ido.

-Jarvan...

Shyvana abandona cualquier protocolo o vergüenza y se arrodilla junto a Jarvan lo agarra por la nuca y lo abraza, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. De primeras Jarvan se queda parado sin reaccionar, pero sus brazos y sus manos sustituyen la corona por el cuerpo de Shyvana rodeándolo, haciendo de él el bastión en el que ocultarse de la tristeza. Los dos simplemente se abrazan, olvidando durante unos instantes sus vidas, los sentimientos oscuros que les rodean, y es en esos momentos de refugio, cuando creen que estan a salvo de cualquier cosa en los brazos del otro, la noche enseña su cara cruel. El emotivo encuentro entre los dos soldados se ve interrumpido cuando en la espalda de Shyvana, cubierta por su armadura de brillante acero y su pelo rojizo se estrella y clava una cuchilla lanzada desde alguna sombra del jardín. El impacto coge por sorpresa a la medio dragón, que recibe el golpe con una punzada de dolor que pronto se trasnforma en en ardiente rabia. Con un movimiento rápido se saca la cuchilla de la espalada, la punta ligeramente mojada con sangre, apenas a penetrado en el cuerpo de la demaciana un centímetro, mucho más si no fuera por su armadura. Lo que más enciende a Shyvana es identificar el blanco de la cuchilla, directa al corazón de Jarvan. Escudriña etre la sombras en busca del agresor, pero la luna no alumbra lo suficiente como para dar con un blanco rápidamente. Eso hace pensar a Shyvana que quien haya lanzado aquel ataque tiene una habilidad desmedida para con ese tipo de armas si ha sido capaz de apuntar con aquella precisión. Jarvan se pone de pie desprotegido sin su coraza ni su lanza. El agresor se da cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de su objetivo y decide cargar contra él. Como salido de las sombras, una figura masculina y encapuchada se planta delante de Jarvan. El desconocido agresor porta una enorme cuchilla adherida a su brazo derecho y una capa de cintas terminada en cuchillas, el rostro cubiero completamente por la capucha impide ver su identidad. Pero Shyvana reconoce muy bien esa indumentaria, eso y la flata de noticias y asistencia de Talon a la liga se complementan perfectamente para señalar al noxiano como candidato a aquel ataque sorpresa. El atacante lanza una estocada rápida contra el pecho de Jarvan quien apenas tiene tiempo de cubrirse con el antebrazo, como resultado, su brazo izquierdo recibe un corte profundo, al menos la herida no es mortal. Ese fallo permite a Shyvana interponerse entre ambos, dispuesta a lanzar toda su furia contra aquel hombre. Rodeada de fuego junta sus dos manos para formar una llama que arroja contra su oponente, el cual esquiva sin mucha dificultad, haciendo gala de una agilidad envidiable. Aún rodeada por llamas Shyvana se abalanza sobre el asaltante, intenta destrozarlo con sus manos recubiertas de acero. Pero el desconocido evita a Shyvana despareciendo momentaneamente para reaparecer un segundo más tarde delante de Jarvan, dispuesto a rematar el trabajo. Pero Shyvana se da cuenta a tiempo y rectifica la orientación de su ataque, con lo que logra golpear por la espalda al encapuchado. Es en ese momento que la furia contenida de Shyvana alcanza su límite y se prepara para saltar sobre aquel hombre en forma de dragón, sedienta de sangre. Pero el desconocido aún no ha usado todos sus recursos, y un segundo antes de que Shyvana se abalance sobre él, un abanico de cuchillas se despliega a su alrededor, y con él el noxiano. Shyvana aguarda apremiante a que Talon reaparezca, pero no lo hace. Extrañamente ninguna de las cuchillas ha alcanzado a los dos guerreros demacianos, es más, habían desaprecido, no habían huído a ninguna dirección como habían visto hacer otras veces cuando el asesino de noxus hubiera ejecutado su habilidad final. Es como si aquellas hojas hubieran salido desde las sombras que poblaban el jardín, y en las mismas hubieran desaparecido. Ya recuperados de la situación vivida, Shyvana posa sus ojos en los de Jarvan, los dos se miran por un instante, recordando el ataque y los momentos previos a él, recordando aquel abrazo tan comprometedor, del que ninguno parece querer hablar, aunque si repetir. Hacía tan solo unos instantes se habían sentido tranquilos, protegidos, felices en los brazos del otro. Pero el momento había pasado, y por toda conversación, Shyvana recoje la corona de Jarvan del suelo y se la ofrece sin mirarle directamente. Con paso firme Shyvana se dirige al palacio y le hace una señal a Jarvan para que le siga, mientras mira detrás de cada esquina, debajo de cada piedra y en cada sombra del camino, en guardia, alerta, como debería haber estado antes. Una vez han llegado al palacio, Shyvana escolta a Jarvan hasta el dispensario real, pero el médico ya se ha ido a dormir. Shyvana hace el ademán de ir en su busca para sacarlo de la cama sin ningún miramiento, cuando Jarvan la retiene por el brazo:

-No será necesario molestar al médico, tan solo es un corte sin importancia en el antebrazo, puedo vendármelo yo mismo.-Jarvan no lo dice en vano, un buen soldado debe tener ciertos conocimientos de primeros auxilios y tratamiento de esa clase de heridas.

-No hará falta.-Shyvana se pone a rebuscar entre los armarios del dispensario buscando unas vendas en vano. Al no encontrar absolutamente nada que le pueda servir para vendar a Jarvan vuelve junto a la camilla donde está sentado el príncipe, y sin miramientos, se libra de la coraza de acero que la protege, arranca casi la mitad de su camisa de lino blanco y la deshace en una sola tira de tela en cuestión de segundos. Limpia la herida del monarca antes de coser la herida con habilidad y rapidez, le parecía increible haber encontrado aguja e hilo en aquellas estanterías pero no unas míseras vendas. Una vez ha terminado la labor de costura, envuelve con cuidado el antebrazo del atónito príncipe, quien no creía a ningún hombre de Valoran con la suerte de poder admirar el cuerpo de Shyvana como lo podía hacer él en aquel momento. cuando Shyvana ha terminado su labor de enfermera se da cuenta de como la mirada de Jarvan se clava en ella, y un rubor inusual sube a su rostro, rápidamente toma su coraza y se da la vuelta indicando a Jarvan que la siga hasta los aposentos del príncpe, pero Jarvan la retiene por el brazo:

-Eh, espera, no soy el único que ha salido mal parado de esto, te coseré esa herida de la espalda.

-No es necesario, es una herida sin importancia.

-La mía también lo era, vamos, siéntate.-Shyvana se resiste a sentarse, la herida esta a la altura de su omóplato, ahí tendría que descubrirse por completo si quería dejar que Jarvana la tratara, el sólo hecho de pensarlo hacía que el color de sus mejillas se tornara aún más intenso.-Es una orden.

Shyvana se sienta en la camilla y Jarvan se sitúa en su espalda, aguja e hilo en mano, es Jarvan quien ahora se da cuenta de lo que implica tratar aquella herida, y agradece que Shyvana no le pueda ver la cara cuando se dirije a ella:

-Shyvana, podrías... quitarte la camisa, no puedo ver bien la herida.

Sin mediar palabra, la medio dragón sube su camisa, lo poco que queda de ella por la espalda, pasándola por su cabeza y tapando con ella su pecho. Jarvan coje el pelo suelto de la demaciana y lo retira dejándolo caer sobre el hombro que no está dañado y procede a coser la herida de Shyvana. Está claro que no es la primera vez que lo hace, pero desde luego no lo hace con la misma eficacia que Shyvana, si a la medio dragón le duele en algún momento no lo deja ver.

-Bueno, ya está, lo que lamento es no llevar una camisa igual que tú para hacer vendas con ella, aunque...

Sin más palabras, Jarvan se dirige a una de las ventanas del dispensario, las cortinas no son como las otras repartidas por el palacio, son mucho más finas y no están para nada llenas de polvo, son de un color rojo sangre y sin más miramientos, Jarvana arranca un buen cacho de tela, lo hace una sola pieza más larga y delgada y vuelve junto a Shyvana. Y cunado coloca el extremo sobre la herida y se dispone a dar la vuelta por el pecho de Shyvana, su mano se queda rígida totalmente ante la perspectiva de lo que, ahora, se ha dado cuenta requiere aquella empresa. Así hubiera permanecido eternamente si Shyvana no hubiera reaccionado y se hubiera descubierto por completo y agarrado la mano de Jarvan, pasándola por delante de su pecho, aún sosteniendo la venda, dada la primera vuelta, el resto no fue muy dificil. Una vez Jarvan hubo termiando de vendarla y Shyvana se hubiera puesto la camisa de nuevo, ambos emprenden el camino hacia sus aposentos en silencio, sin mirarse apenas. Cuando llegan al final del último tramo de pasillo que han de compartir se quedan parados, en silencio.

-Podéis dormir tranquilo majestad, yo haré guardia ante vuestra puerta.

-No soy el único que debería descansar, deberías dormir.

-Prefiero guardar vigilacia por el momento, esta noche han atentado contra tu vida, no dejaré que ocurra de nuevo.

-No creo que hoy nadie más tenga ganas de intentar cobrarse mi vida, al menos no quien haya visto como la has defendido, si no fuera por ti...

-No es nada, tan solo mi deber.-Para con mi corazón piensa Shyvana para si misma.

-Aún así, no creo que pase nada más esta noche, y te lo aviso, no tendré ningún reparo en darte la orden de que te vayas a dormir.

-No tendré reparo alguno en desobedecerla.

-Mmm, quizá...¿te avendrías a u trato?

-Lo dudo.

-Bueno, si quieres hacer guardia sobre mi persona no te lo impediré, pero exijo que descanses, así que, si te parece bien, podrías...-Jarvan duda antes de terminar la frase, no sabe porqué se le ha ocurrido aquello, ni mucho menos la razón de atreverse a decirlo

-Yo no...

-Podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo,es una buena forma de contentarnos a los dos.-Shyvana agacha la cabeza, queriendo esconder su rostro encendido.-¿Qué me dices?

-Yo... está bien.

Con un ademán de la mano, Jarvan la invita a pasar a sus aposentos, y Shyvana, se adentra entre las sombras más allá de la puerta. El príncipe la sigue, y solo el silencio sobreviene al sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose tras el monarca.

Y es el silencio más absoluto el que se hace sobre una de las torres del palacio cuando el viento deja de soplar azotando las ropas del individuo que en vano ha intentado cobrarse la vida de aquellos dos campeones, la capa de cuchillas deja de bailar al son de la brisa, la hoja pegada al brazo derecho de aquel hombre brilla amenazante con la luz de la luna. Cualquiera pensaría que observa su presa con la frustación que trae la derrota al rostro, pero no es así, la misión encomendada ha sido exitosa, aún cuando Jarvan sigue respirando tranquilo en los brazos de su escolta, sin malos sueños ni hoja ávida de sangre que lo persiga. Y aquel hombre que se asemeja a una sombra sobre aquella torre, levanta sus manos para sentir el viento que se ha levantado de nuevo. Coloca sus manos sobre la capucha y al retirarla, los ojos de Zed, el maestro las sombras miran triunfantes la ciudad de Demacia cubierta por la luz de la luna. Los segundos, los minutos , las horas, los días de aquellas gentes estaban más que contadas, y con la satisfacción de conocer ese hecho, Zed desaparece entre sombras, y con el el viento que susurra oscuras profecías, para quien sepa escucharlo.


End file.
